Un verdadero amor
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: ¿Kendall o James? esa pregunta la tendra que responder Logan, ya que esta enamorado de ambos, y los dos lucharan... por su amor Basado en la pequeña cancion de LOVG "Historia de amor"
1. Consolando a Kendall

Bueno, para empezar este es mi segundo Fic, espero haber mejorado algo en mi redacción, este trabajo va hacer, un Long-fic (o eso espero).

Big Time Rush no me pertenece, solamente la idea cínica de utilizarlos para proyectarme en las historias XD

Y finalmente esto es para: RocKath Girl, rusherboy13, I Love KL y Huchapotamo, por se los primeros en enviarme un Review en mi primera historia y hacer que confiara mas en mis ideas :D

Bueno aquí va el primer capitulo

* * *

**_Consolando a Kendall_**

Era una linda tarde en Palm Woods, los pájaros cantaban, el atardecer era simplemente hermoso, las personas que vivían en el lugar, convivían felizmente, esperando el anochecer. Todos estaban felices, disfrutando sus jóvenes vidas, esperando llegar a tener una audición para poder conseguir un papel de actuación o estaban esperando para ir a sus ensayos, ya sea de baile, canto o igualmente de actuación. Todos estaban felices, menos un chico rubio, estaba devastado, ya que hace poco, su novia Jo Taylor había viajado hacia Nueva Zelanda, porque había logrado conseguir un nuevo papel, y no regresaría como mínimo en 3 años.

El rubio estaba en su cuarto, recostado en la cama, pensando, todo el tiempo que pasaría para poder volver a ver a su amada, todos esos atardeceres, que no vería con ella, todos los momentos divertidos que podían haber pasado, y que simplemente podía crear ahora en su imaginación, para luego esfumarse y no significar nada. Sus amigos le habían intentado consolar, sin conseguir ni un mínimo avance, simplemente, al parecer, lo empeoraban más, por lo que optaron en dejarlo solo, deprimido y con pensamientos de MUERTE.

Mientras Kendall estaba en su cuarto más y más deprimido, el departamento 2J, seguía su curso normal, Carlos estaba deslizándose felizmente por el tobogán, James se contemplaba en el espejo, Katie había salido a burlarse del señor Bitters, la señora Knight, estaba fuera de la casa en el gimnasio y Logan, estaba "viendo" un documental de medicina, pero no se podía concentrar en este, porque su mente estaba completamente en Kendall, no sabía como recuperar a su amigo, quería que fuera el de antes, el que tenía tanto entusiasmo, al que tanto amaba y no se animaba a declararle su amor eterno e incondicional.

Si, la verdad es que Logan, desde que conoció a Kendall, se había enamorado de él, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio, su sonrisa, el hecho de que estuviera más alto que el, la forma en que los sacaba de los problemas, simplemente adoraba todo de él. Pero el problema, era que Kendall, siempre había sido heterosexual, y nunca había dado algún indicio de lo contrario, por otra parte, Logan, siempre había sido de lo más tímido, y no expresaba sus sentimientos pero cuando los expresaba se sentía altamente avergonzado.

Algunas veces, el genio, se había propuesto declararle su amor al rubio, pero siempre fracasaba, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, llegaba Carlos, o James, interrumpiéndolo y dejándolo como un tema aparte, y justo cuando estaba a punto de declárale su amor, y ahora estaba más cerca que nunca, de nuevo, llego a Palm Woods Jo Taylor, impidiéndoselo de nuevo, pero esta vez mas gravemente, pues el rubio se había enamorado ella, y Logan simplemente se resignó a que ese amor no podía llegar a ser una realidad.

Logan se dio cuenta, que una mano pasaba enfrente de su cara, y reacciono saliendo de sus pensamientos

–Logan ¿Estas bien?- dijo James con una cara de desconcertado

–Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo el chico pálido algo desconcertado e intrigado a la vez, quería saber si había hecho algo extraño al estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

El documental que estabas viendo acabo hace más de 15 minutos, y he estado preguntándote varias veces si puedo cambiar de canal, y no has respondido ni una sola vez- dijo la cara de Big Time Rush, algo indignado.

-Claro que puedes cambiar de canal, y lo siento, es que estaba pensando en… cosas- dijo Logan sonrojándose ,provocando curiosidad en James.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-dijo James.

-Si Logan dinos en que estabas pensando para no prestarnos atención, normalmente eres muy atento- agrego Carlos, incorporándose a la charla que tenían el niño bonito y el genio del grupo.

-Bueno no estaba pensando en algo, sino en alguien-dijo Logan, sonrojándose aún más y haciendo que la intriga de ambos chicos creciera aún más, como su sonrojo.

-Logan está enamorado- dijo el moreno, algo divertido al ver la expresión que hacia Logan.

-Si Logan está enamorado- reafirmo James en un tono de burla.

-¿Pero de quién?- quiso saber el moreno,

- Si Logan dinos de quien, así sabremos a quien no debemos perseguir- dijo la cara de la banda,

- No les dire,- dijo Logan muy nervioso, demostrando este nerviosismo, los chicos optaron por dejarlo en paz

-Está bien Logan no nos digas nada, por ahora, quiero que nos digas de quien estás enamorado, pero cuando estés listo, por ahora te dejamos en paz, pero tienes que decirnos quien te gusta, y hace que te hundas en tus pensamientos tan profundamente, dijo el moreno muy serio- Si Logan, debes de decirnos oh a caso no somos tus mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños?- cuestiono la cara de BTR

-Tienes razón, pero no estoy listo ahora, y además no se si esa persona me corresponda- dijo Logan, algo deprimido al saber que sus palabras eran muy ciertas respecto a el hecho de ser correspondido por Kendall.

-Esta bien-fue lo que contestaron ambos chicos antes de ver a Logan levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentado y dirigirse hacia su cuarto compartido con él rubio.

Al entrar, Logan no pudo ver nada, ya que comenzaba a acercarse el a anochecer, y las cortinas del cuarto estabas cerradas, omitiendo el paso de la poca luz que el sol estaba dando antes de que terminara el día. Logan, encendió la luz de su cuarto, y vio a Kendall, recostado en su cama, con una cara que demostraba un exagerado sufrimiento y tristeza, no le gustaba ver a Kendall así.

- Hola, ¿Estas bien?- dijo el genio del grupo, preguntándose en verdad como estaría su mejor amigo

- Si, estoy bien- dijo Kendall, con una voz cortante.

– Kendall te conozco, desde hace muchos años, sé que estas mal, muy mal y que necesitas ayuda, si necesitas desahogarte, me tiene a mi aquí, ahora, soy tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Logan, muy seguro de sí, sabiendo que de esta forma, el rubio no se negaría a abrir sus sentimientos hacia él, dando como antecedente, la amistad.

-Esta bien Logie, estoy muy mal, me afecto mucho la partida de Jo, no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir ahora, ella era mi vida, y ahora que se fue… no quiero vivir más.

Logan se impresiono mucho por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su amor platónico, no creía que el simple hecho de no tener a una persona podía afectar tanto a otra, aunque poniéndose en la posición de Kendall, si él lo perdiera, tampoco le quedarían ganas de vivir.

-Kendall, creo que estas exagerando algo las cosas, aun nos tienes a tu familia, a Carlos, a James y a mí, nos importas y nadie desearía que no estuvieras aquí.- dijo Logan

–Pero… tu no entiendes como me siento, nunca has pasado por un rompimiento así de dramático- dijo Kendall esperando ver una reacción del pálido.

-Tal vez, así de dramático no, pero recuerdas porque termine con Camille?-dijo Logan y al ver que el rubio no articulo ni una palabra siguió.-Porque uno de mis mejores amigos, mejor dicho James, se besó con ella y ninguno de los dos fue tan valiente como para contármelo al instante de que sucedió- finalizo el genio.

- Pero no es lo mismo- remarco de nuevo Kendall.

–Claro que no, pero sigue siendo algo incómodo el hecho de que tu novia y tu mejor amigo se besaron y nadie te lo quiso contar, hasta que por error, ellos mismos cayeron en sus mentiras, para luego darme cuenta por mi mismo- dijo Logan, esperando convencer a Kendall.

- Pero… sigues viendo a Camille, aunque sea solo como amigos, la sigues viendo, sigues conviviendo con ella, siguen estando juntos, mientras que yo, ahora estoy solo- finalizo Kendall, apunto de llorar.

- Kendall, si necesitas llorar, no te preocupes desahógate, es mejor eso a que guardes todos tus sentimientos- dijo Logan, esperando ver a Kendall comenzar a llorar, pero en cambio vio como Kendall lo comenzaba a mirar directo a los ojos.

– No puedo llorar, ahora, estas tu aquí y nunca me ha gustado expresar mis sentimientos, , enfrente de los demás.- dijo Kendall, haciendo que Logan, quien había llevado toda la conversación con el rubio, desde la entrada con la puerta cerrada, se acercara hacia él, llegando a la cama para luego sentarse en la misma.

-Kendall, no puedes encerarte en esa burbuja, no es bueno, simplemente debes de sacar todo ese dolor que tienes y convertirlo en una felicidad, conseguir a alguien más, que te quiera, que siempre haya estado contigo, que te conozca, que te amé y te desee como a nada en este mundo- enuncio el chico pálido, comenzando a sonrojarse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Kendall estaba algo confundido por lo que acababa de decir Logan, no entendía por que le estaba diciendo esto, simplemente no lo entendía, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Logan, se comenzaba a mover, y se acercaba a directo a su rostro, llegando a estar tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones.

Fue entonces que el genio, tomo la decisión más atrevida de joven vida, beso a Kendall, en los labios. Al principio Kendall, estaba algo desconcertado, por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero luego empezó a corresponder ese beso, que ambos estaban comenzando a disfrutar.

Pero luego, un pensamiento, algo cruel, paso por la mente de Logan, se estaba aprovechando del estado en que estaba Kendall, para poder declararle su amor, estaba aprovechándose de que estaba indefenso y confuso, para poder decirle lo que tantas ganas tenía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero ¿eso estaba bien? !Por supuesto que no!

El hecho de que Kendall, estuviera en ese estado, hacia más probable, que su relación diera un buen resultado, pero en el fondo sabía que Kendall, estaría con él, solamente para poder recuperarse, por estar en ese estado, y nunca sabría si en realidad lo amaba. Estos pensamientos, pasaron en unos breves segundos, por la mente del pálido, para finalmente tomar la decisión de separar sus labios de los del rubio, siendo una difícil decisión, ya que Kendall, besaba muy bien.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Kendall, algo asustado, pero igual satisfecho – y aun más importante ¿Por qué te alejaste?- agrego enseguida el rubio.

-Eso fue, porque, te amo, siempre te he amado, me encanta todo de ti, pero esto no puede ser, me estoy aprovechando de tu estado para poder lograr tenerte, esto no está bien, nunca debí hacerlo- dijo Logan, para después levantarse a toda prisa de la cama y salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación y del apartamento, dejando al rubio de nuevo solo, pero ahora con un montón de sentimientos diferentes, que no podía definir.

* * *

¿Qué hará Kendall? ¿Por qué Logan se sintió tan culpable? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía Logan?

Eso y más lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo, que espero actualizar pronto

Recuerden manden sus Reviews con su opinión, así sabré si les gusta o no y si debo mejorar mas :D


	2. Descubirendo algo mas

Bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo

Creo que actualice muy rápido, y tal vez esta capitulo este algo peor redactado que el anterior, aproveche que es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer, además que me vino algo de inspiración =D.

Big Time Rush, como ya había mencionado no me pertenece.

Descubriendo más verdad

Kendall no entendía lo que había pasado, bueno lo que no entendía es como había llegado a besarse con su mejor amigo, y lo que ahora más le preocupaba era que lo había disfrutado, pero él no era gay, ¿o sí?, siempre había sentido cierta atracción por el chico pálido, pero solamente lo había tomado como algo normal, pues habían convivido la mayor parte de sus vidas. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a buscar a Logan y tratar de arreglar todo, saber si en verdad lo quería o simplemente se habían besado por mera equivocación. Después de pensar en esto salió a toda prisa de su habitación, encontrándose con unos James y Carlos confundidos, y al parecer también preocupados. Al observar a su alrededor, vio que un vaso estaba roto en el suelo y la puerta abierta y ambos chicos paralizados con la vista dirigida a la puerta para que luego, al verlos ahí como estatuas, Kendall camino hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto algo preocupado el rubio sacando del trance en el que se encontraban Carlos y James

–No lo sabemos, lo único que vimos fue a Logan salir de la habitación, parecía que comenzaría a llorar y James venía con un vaso lleno de jugo, choco con él, Y el vaso se calló y se partió en pedazos , Logan se disculpó y se fue corriendo del apartamento- dijo el moreno sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

-Debo ir a buscarlo, tengo que saber si está bien- dijo James lo cual sorprendió a Carlos y a Kendall.

- Todos queremos saber si está bien, así que es mejor que limpiemos este desastre y salgamos a buscar a Logan- dijo Kendall, comenzando a caminar buscando la escoba que estaba en la cocina para limpiar los vidrios y después tirarlos a la basura.

- Andando- dijo el líder de la banda, enseguida los tres chicos se dirigieron a la puerta, cada quien tomando un camino diferente para encontrar a Logan.

James, era el más preocupado de los tres, pues a James le gustaba Logan, pero no tenía bien definidos sus sentimientos. James era bisexual, se había dado cuenta después de pasar mucho tiempo con los chicos, comenzado a ser más atento en cómo se veían, sintiendo gran atracción especialmente por Logan. Aceptar el hecho de ser bisexual, le había costado mucho, ya que siempre había sido la CARA, de su casa, de su antigua escuela y de toda Minnesota, siempre había salido con las muchachas más apuestas de la escuela, y cuando se dio cuenta que sentía una gran atracción por el chico pálido, comenzó a asustarse. No sabía cómo le contaría a todos que era bisexual, sería como un suicidio, por lo que opto por guardar su secreto, hasta que estuviera listo para externarlo al mundo. James se dirigía directamente al parque, porque Kendall estaba vigilando dentro de Palm Woods, mientras que Carlos estaba buscando a su amigo en la piscina, y por lo tanto a él le tocaba el parque. Los tres chicos estaban muy desesperados, y preguntaban a cualquier persona que se topaban si habían visto a Logan, pero todos respondiendo de igual forma con un simple –No-. Finalmente quien encontró a Logan, para su fortuna, fue James. Logan estaba recostado en un árbol, sentado en cuclillas, con sus manos recargadas en las rodillas, y su cabeza recostada en sus brazos. James comenzó a acercarse a Logan, y conforme se acercaba comenzaba a escuchar unos leves sollozos, Logan estaba llorando pero ¿Por qué?, se comenzaba a preguntar muy preocupado, el niño bonito. James llego lo suficientemente cerca de Logan, se sentó al lado, recostándose en el árbol, pero Logan ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de uno de sus mejores amigos, por lo que el niño bonito de BTR, opto por comenzar a hablar.

-Hola, Logie ¿Estas bien?- dijo con mucho tacto, para ver si Logan quería comenzar una conversación en ese momento

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?- dijo Logan levantando la vista para ver a su amigo dejando de llorar y limpiándose los ojos húmedos con las manos, haciendo que James se comenzara a sentir estúpido.

-Lo siento pero ¿Por qué estas llorando?- cuestiono el más alto del grupo.

-Por… Kendall- dijo Logan, esforzándose en no comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

La respuesta de Logan había dejado muy desconcertado a James, era verdad que Kendall estaba muy deprimido, pero no era para tanto, era llevar una simple depresión a otro estado.

-Pero, Kendall estaba bien, ahora mismo está buscándote desesperadamente junto con Carlos en Palm Woods, ya verás que pronto se recuperara de la partida de Jo- dijo James, intentando convencer a Logan, y a la vez, un poco a sí mismo, porque sabía muy bien que el rubio tardaría mucho en reponerse.

- No es eso, es que… estoy enamorado de el- dijo el pálido.

Al oír esto, el mundo de James comenzaba a desmoronarse, si Logan amaba a Kendall, y este le correspondía, a donde iría el. Él estaba enamorado de Logan, así es que si necesitaba luchar por él, lo haría, pero primero tendría que declararle su amor al joven genio.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto James, en ese mismo instante deseaba golpear a Kendall, por haber hecho llorar a su amor platónico.

-Veras-comenzó Logan-Entre a la habitación que comparto con Kendall, y lo vi muy deprimido, por lo que comencé a charlar con él, luego de decirme que deseaba morir, me preocupe mucho, me acerque a él y … lo bese- finalizo Logan, sonrojándose un poco, pero a la vez poniéndose muy triste.

-Maldito- murmuro James, el rubio había besado a su Logie, y de seguro lo había disfrutado mucho, Logan debería de besar muy bien.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el genio, pues no le había entendido a su amigo, ya que había murmurado muy bajo.

-Quiero decir, que si te correspondió… el beso- dijo el niño bonito, esperando con todo su corazón un no como respuesta.

- Ese, es en parte el problema-dijo Logan- si lo hizo pero… es que me siento culpable por haberlo besado en ese estado-.

Genial, pensó James, ahora mi vida puede terminar, mi mejor amigo se besó con mi amor platónico, y peor aún se correspondieron. Pero eso no podía acabar ahí, como ya había pensado James, el lucharía contra Kendall o cualquier persona para que Logan le correspondiera a él y fuera SU Logie.

Así que James se comenzó a preparar para declararle su amor a Logan, pero no sabía cómo, así que simplemente lo dijo

-Te amo- dijo James pero en voz muy baja y rápida por lo que Logan no le pudo entender

-¿Qué dijiste James?-dijo Logan- Habla más claro- agrego el pálido, un poco frustrado por todo lo que había pasado hace unos minuto

- Que…- James dio un suspiro y se preparó para ver la expresión de Logan- Te amo-.

Por la mente de Logan comenzó a pasar cientos de pensamientos, estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que con Kendall.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- comento Logan, hiriendo los sentimientos de el niño bonito y enseguida se quiso retractar de lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo siento James, pero son demasiadas emociones para un día, pero además tú ya me gustabas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al ver que tenías exageradas novias, me resigne y me comenzó a gustar Kendall- Anuncio el chico genio algo avergonzado por declararle su ya prácticamente muerto amor.

-Pero, puedo luchar para que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí, ya verás- diciendo esto último James se levantó y se fue intentando idear un plan para ganar los sentimientos del genio.

Logan se quedó, en el árbol, meditando lo que acababa de pasar, estaba enamorado de Kendall, y al parecer también el amor que tenia por James quería comenzar a renacer y eso significaba que tendría que elegir entre alguno, si es que Kendall le correspondía. Otro sentimiento de culpa empezó a pasar por su mente, pensando que si Kendall lo quería, y James igual, el provocaría la separación de la banda y tal vez, solo tal vez también su amistad.

¿Qué planeara James? ¿Kendall se encontrara con Logan? ¿James y Kendall se declararan la guerra? ¿Esta historia será un Kogan o Jogan?

Estas repuestas, TAL VEZ, estén dentro del próximo capitulo.


	3. Hablando de lo que sucedio

Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, esto lo estoy haciendo algo rápido, pero es porque la inspiración me llega enseguida de terminar el capítulo, además no tengo vida social XD

Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Hablando de lo que sucedió

Kendall seguía buscando como loco a Logan dentro de Palm Woods, ya había pasado por el lugar varias veces, hasta que vio a Katie y se dirigía a ella. Katie, estaba enfrente de una computadora, verificando su Facebook, y agregando nuevas cosas graciosas en este mismo. Al ver a su hermano, volteo la silla en la que estaba y lo saludo.

-Hola Kendall ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por qué te la has pasado dando vueltas por todo Palm Woods los últimos 10 minutos?- cuestiono la hermana pequeña del rubio.

-Estoy buscando a Logan, ¿Lo has visto?- dijo algo preocupado Kendall

-Por supuesto que sí muchas veces, es un chico pálido, de ojos café, algo bajito…- comenzó a decir Katie, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-En serio Katie, lo has visto hace poco-pregunto Kendall ahora un poco molesto

-Si se fue hacia el parque, parecía muy triste y además parecía que estaba llorando-Acabando de decir esto, Kendall se apresuró a salir de Palm Woods y dirigirse al parque dejando a Katie algo desconcertada por como acababa de salir huyendo.

Al llegar al parque, comenzó a buscar al chico pálido que hacía poco lo había besado, sin duda el mejor beso de su vida, claro que había sido muy corto, pero sin duda el mejor, el único que le había enviado una carga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y lo había hecho sentir lo que era un beso de verdad. Mientras Kendall pensaba en todo esto, seguía caminando y buscando a Logan, hasta que lo visualizo, recargado en un árbol, observando el cielo, se veía tan hermoso, pensó Kendall. Después fue corriendo directamente a él, esperando que si lo llegaba a ver no huyera, pues sabía que al joven genio, siempre le gustaba huir de sus problemas, dejándolos para el último instante en donde era más dramático tomar una decisión y peor aún, más difícil hacerlo.

Pero, Logan estaba tan distraído mirando las nubes, y el cielo, que ahora comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el rubio se acercaba. El rubio se sentó rápidamente a su lado y lo tomo del brazo para que no huyera y comenzó a hablar

-Hola, ¿Por qué huiste así de repente? Me tenías muy preocupado- dijo Kendall buscando los ojos café, que ahora sabía que tanto le gustaban, y estos, también buscaban los verdes del que se había enamorado.

-¿No te dije que sentía culpa?- respondió Logan sonrojándose al recordar el beso que había tenido con Kendall, su primer beso de verdad, porque los besos que recibía de Camille, nunca habían tenido esa chispa, que tuvo al instante te tener contacto con los labios der rubio.

-¿Pero porque? simplemente no lo entiendo Logie, me has hecho darme cuenta que me gustas y mucho- dijo el líder de la banda muy seguro de sí, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Logan, y dejando libre el brazo del pálido, sabiendo que con la atención que tenía ahora de él, sería prácticamente ilógico, que saliera huyendo.

-¿En serio?, porque, la verdad ahora no estoy tan seguro de lo que siento por ti, sé que me gustas, pero hace unos momentos James se me declaro, y eso ha hecho que mi mente se ponga borrosa- dijo Logan, apartando la mirada de los ojos de Kendall, y dirigirla ahora a las estrellas , que ya se podían ver fácilmente, pues ya había anochecido.

-¡James se te declaro!- dijo un Kendall algo sorprendido, pero ahora más que nada asustado, sabiendo que Logan podía cambiar de decisión sobre el y su amor.- Pero como, hace menos de media hora me decías que me amabas, y ¿ahora me dices que no lo sabes?- dijo Kendall, algo molesto.

-En efecto te estoy diciendo eso, Kendall, y sé que tendré que tomar una decisión, tarde o temprano entre los dos, pero la verdad lo que quiero hacer ahora es mirar las estrellas, sin pensar en nada de lo que me acabo de meter, por un simple e insignificante beso- dijo el genio en un tono exageradamente pesimista.

-¿Cómo que un insignificante beso? Fue el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida, que no he tenido muchos besos, pero ese no es el punto Logie, no sé cómo puedes decir, y siquiera pensar que ese beso fue insignificante, para mí fue de la más maravilloso y especial- dijo Kendall sonrojándose solo un poquito, pero al ver la cara de Logan supo que él no podía sonrojarse de tal manera.

-¿En serio fue el mejor beso de tu vida?- dijo Logan, algo incrédulo por lo que el líder de la banda acababa de decir.

-Por supuesto que sí, y te lo podría decir una y mil veces más si es necesario y te juro hoy en este parque, en donde todas las estrellas nos ven, que voy a luchar para que esos besos sean solamente míos y de nadie más, no me importa si tengo que luchar en contra de James, o cualquier persona, tú vas a ser MIO Logie, te lo juro- Al terminar la frase Kendall se levantó del césped y le tendió una mano al genio, en intención de que este se levantara igual que él, para dirigirse a cenar en el apartamento, pero Logan hizo caso omiso de la mano que le habían tendió

-¿No piensas regresar al apartamento? Carlos debe de estar muy preocupado, no sabe que ya te encontramos y dudo que James le comentara algo- dijo Kendall, para poder convencer al joven pálido de regresar ya a su hogar pero haciendo un pequeño énfasis de odio cuando nombraba a su amigo, o como lo estaba comenzado a tomar, su nuevo enemigo y competencia.

-Quiero quedarme un momento más aquí, a solas, para poder pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado el día de hoy, tu puedes regresar a casa, y decirle a los demás que estoy bien y que regresare en unos momentos más para cenar juntos- Dijo Logan, metiendo a Kendall en un gran lio, ya que se quería quedar a acompañarlo, pero había remarcado la palabra "a solas", y además sabía que tenía que darle la noticia a Carlos que el pálido estaba bien.

A regañadientes Kendall se despido del pálido

-Nos vemos Logie, y espero poder llamarte pronto mi novio, te espero en el apartamento- diciendo esto último comenzó a agachándose para darle un pequeño beso en la frente, para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse al 2J.

Eso, hiso que Logan comenzara a confundirse aún más de lo que ya estaba, necesitaba meditar todo lo que estaba pasando, realizando un tipo de resumen de las nuevas emociones que sentía.

Para empezar, todo había empezado por que Kendall estaba muy deprimido por la partida de Jo, estaba devastado y él quería ayudarlo, para luego dejarse llevar por sus más profundos sentimientos terminado por besarse unos escasos segundos con Kendall, para terminar siendo hostigado por su cruel consciencia diciéndole que eso no estaba bien, y que si seguía, podría terminar muy lastimado.

Luego de haber salido huyendo y sentarse llorar en medio del parque, llego James, y después de preguntarle todo lo ocurrido, le declara su amor, casi como él lo había hecho con Kendall, pero sin beso, no sabía si eso era una fortuna o una lástima, ya que le llamaba algo la atención como besaba, el chico más ligador de Minnesota, para luego jurarle, que pasara lo que pasara y en contra de cualquier persona, el lucharía por su amor, que pensaba conseguir.

Finalmente, llego Kendall de nuevo, diciéndole que el pequeño beso que habían tenido, no había sido un error, si el beso mas maravillo que había tenido en toda su vida, y jurándole, de igual manera que sin importar nada ni nadie, el lucharía por su amor.

Todo era tan confuso, simplemente no podía creer, para empezar que dos personas se pudieran enamorar de el, y algo, mas ilógico para el, que fuera al mismo tiempo, y por si fuera poco, eran sus dos mejores amigos.

Sentía que iba a explotar con tantas emociones que sentía, nunca había sentido algo así, se sentía enamorado, pero a la vez confuso, y culpable de tal vez cosas que no le correspondían tomar, como el hecho de que dos de sus mejores amigos se enamoraran de él. Todo lo que sentía se lo tenía que comentar a alguien, o literalmente explotaría, pero su duda era ¿A quién? En quien podía contar incondicionalmente en cualquier momento y lugar, el nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, fue el de uno de sus mejores amigos, Carlos.

Lo peor que podía pasar, era que el moreno también estuviera enamorado de él, pero eso sería imposible, siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y lo consideraba como un hermano, lo cual el más bajo del grupo consideraba igual. Así es que estaba decidido, le contaría todo a Carlos, para después, pedirle un consejo, el moreno era muy bueno para ello. Decidido lo último, el pálido se levantó del césped, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el apartamento 2J. Ahora todo estaba muy obscuro, lo único que iluminaba era la luna, deberían ser alrededor de las 9:00pm, tenía hambre, se había olvidado de la cena. Recordado el hambre, comenzó a caminar más deprisa para llegar a su destino, todo estaba desierto, al parecer todos en Palm Woods, estaban en su hogares, era la única persona que estaba afuera. Finalmente llego a la puerta del apartamento y lo que encontró fue…

¿Qué encontrara Logan? ¿Le podrá contar todos sus sentimientos a Carlos? ¿Carlos lo comprenderá? ¿Carlos estará enamorado de Logan?

Bueno este es el final de otro capítulo por favor, envíen sus Reviews, eso es lo que me da inspiración para continuar esta historia =D


	4. Desahogandose

Bueno, este es mi cuarto capítulo, estoy muy emocionado de cómo va la historia, y también, porque creo que les gusta.

Este capítulo se lo dedico I Love KL y a rusherboy13, quienes son unos rusherboys, igual de cínicos que yo para crear historias Kogan =D y eso no nos convierte en gays ¿Entendido?.

Disfruten del siguiente capitulo

Desahogándose

Al entrar en el apartamento, Logan se encontró, con Carlos, viendo la televisión, en la sala, no se podía percibir casi nada, la luz de la televisión era la principal fuente de iluminación en el cuarto, además de una pequeña luz de mesa, que estaba encima del cajón, a lado de Carlos.

-Hola Logie! ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Carlos, con su tono de alegría como siempre

-Estaba en el parque observando las estrellas como tanto me gusta-dijo Logan-¿Kendall o James están aquí?- dijo enseguida Logan, para saber si podía hablar con toda confianza en el lugar.

-Cada uno está en su cuarto, creo que ya deben de estar dormidos, ambos se veían algo cansados y preocupados- dijo Carlos sin alejar la mirada del televisor, estaba viendo las caricaturas, típico del moreno.

-¿Y la señora Knight y Katie?- volvió a preguntar el pálido, no quería que nadie se enterase de la plática que quería llevar a cabo con su mejor amigo, mejor dicho su hermano.

-Están en su habitación, por cierto, la señora Knight dejo tu cena en la cocina, por si regresabas con hambre-dijo el moreno sin distraerse de la televisión.

-Entonces... ¿Estamos solos?- dijo Logan sonrojándose un poco, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Carlos.

-Si Logie, estamos solos tu y yo, aquí en la sala. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Carlos, ahora apartando la mirada del televisor y buscando los ojos color chocolate de su amigo.

-Porque… quisiera hablar contigo de todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy, pero antes de eso, ¿estás enamorado de mí?- dijo Logan sonrojándose más que un tomate, y al ver la expresión de Carlos, se dio cuenta enseguida de su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Carlos algo molesto y sorprendido de la pregunta que le hacia su amigo.

-Eso fue un gran alivio- dijo Logan, dando un suspiro

-¿Por qué me preguntaste eso Logie?- dijo Carlos, ahora tomando el control que estaba encima del cajón, en donde se encontraba la lámpara.

-Porque quiero saber si te puedo confiar lo que está pasando entre Kendall, James y yo- dijo el pálido, ahora acercándose al sillón y sentándose al lado de Carlos

-Que es lo que pasa Logan- dijo el moreno, poniendo toda su atención en el pálido, con una expresión algo seria, muy rara en moreno.

-Pues en la tarde, cuando entre al cuarto de Kendall y mío, después de una conversación con él, nos besamos, después salí huyendo de aquí-dijo Logan, esperando que Carlos dijera algo pero simplemente puso una cara de sorprendido por lo que decido seguir hablando- después en el parque, James me encontró y después de platicarle lo mismo que a ti se me declaro, para que después llegara Kendall, y me prometiera que llegaría a ser suyo, y creo que es todo- termino Logan.

-Pues la verdad no sé qué decirte- dijo Carlos, al parecer igual de confundido que Logan, pero aun así, esto no le importaba al chico genio, sabía que ahora que le había contado todo a Carlos, le apoyaría en lo que el decidiera, y le orientaría en algo en donde estuviera inseguro.

-Dime ¿qué opinas de todo esto?- dijo un Logan, algo desesperado y estresado, necesitaba que el moreno le digiera algo, que le ayudara a que su mente se despejara.

-Para empezar esto me desconcierta mucho, que no se supone que los cuatro éramos heterosexuales?- Dijo Carlos, haciendo que Logan, empezara a entender porque su amigo estaba tan desconcertado.

-Eso supongo, pero para empezar, yo no soy de lo más varonil que se diga, y soy algo débil casi siempre me tienen que proteger, James, no es de lo más masculino que se diga, no cualquiera es supermetrosexual y Kendall, no sabría decirte- Explico Logan a Carlos, intentando que su amigo comprendiera algo de lo que estaba pasando

-Eso es cierto, Logie, pero no sé cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes pero en fin, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Dijo Carlos, ahora intentando apoyar a su amigo en lo que fuera necesario.

-La verdad esperaba que tú me digieras que debo hacer-Dijo un apenado Logan, esperando ver la expresión de Carlos, que solamente fue de sorpresa.

-Pero, que te puedo decir, ¿Ambos quieren luchar por tu ti?-Dijo Carlos

-Sí, ambos me prometieron que lucharían por mí, contra cualquier persona y… como fuera-dijo Logan dando un suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-Ya sé que puedes hacer-Dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué?- dijo también muy emocionado Logan, esperaba que con la idea de Carlos todo se solucionara.

-Nada-dijo Carlos, muy seguro de sí, y causando que Logan se confundiera mucho.

-¿Por qué no haría nada?-Dijo Logan, algo sorprendido pero también comenzándose a molestar-¿Qué no vez que esto puede arruinar a la banda y peor aún nuestra amistad?-Argumento Logan, estaba comenzando a alzar la voz

-Logan…-dijo Carlos

-¿Qué quieres Carlos? Esperaba que me ayudaras, pero simplemente esperas que me siente haber como nuestra amistad se va rompiendo por mi culpa-Dijo Logan, prácticamente gritando ahora, pero se le estaba comenzando a quebrar la voz, sentía que pronto comenzaría a llorar.

-Logan, escucha, ellos están dispuestos a conquistarte, simplemente, espera a que ellos actúen, y quien te convenza más… será el indicado-explico Carlos

-Oh- dijo Logan algo avergonzado, estaba comenzando a actuar de una forma muy histérica y violenta además de hacerlo sin siquiera pensarlo, él no era así, algo estaba comenzando a cambiarlo y no sabía que era.

-Y… Logan sé que te preocupa mucho que va a pasar ahora con nuestra amistad, y la verdad ni siquiera que puedes hacer con eso- dijo Carlos algo avergonzado, pues no tenía una respuesta para lo que a su casi hermano le preocupaba tanto.

Al oír lo que decía Carlos, fue cuando el genio comprendió que era lo que tanto le preocupaba, es más le daba un terror inimaginable, ser el causante de que una amistad de toda una vida fuera a parar a la basura y convertirse en un odio tremendo, simplemente… por él. No quería ser el causante de que la amistad entre Kendall y James terminara y que después estos ni siquiera pudiesen mirarse. Pero él no podía hacer nada, simplemente tenía que meditar todo lo que hacían sus ahora pretendientes y tomar una elección, y esperar ver cuál era la reacción del rechazado para finalmente aceptarlo.

-Gracias Carlos, por escucharme-dijo Logan

-No es nada amigo, sabes que te considero mi hermano, y que no importa a quien elijas, me tendrás a mí para apoyarte en lo que sea, siempre contaras conmigo-dijo Carlos algo emotivo

-¿Vienes a dormir?- dijo Carlos, se le veía muy cansado.

-Enseguida voy, solo que primero voy a cenar, tengo mucha hambre-dijo Logan, recordando hasta ese momento el hambre que tenía y que ahora lo estaba haciendo sentirse algo débil.

-Está bien, no te quedes tan tarde- Dijo Carlos con un tono paternal, y con una sonrisa en su boca, y cual el pálido respondió con otra igual.

-Buenas noches, Logie- dijo Carlos levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose ahora a su cuarto compartido con James

-Buenas noches Carlos- Respondió el genio.

Al oír que se cerró la puerta, Logan se dirigió hacia la cocina, esperando ver la cena, en un pequeño plato, estaba un pedazo de lasaña, ya fría, decidió calentarla en el horno de microondas, para poder comer algo.

La lasaña no tardó mucho en calentarse, y enseguida de que la saco del horno la comenzó a devorar sin importarle que estuviera muy caliente.

Termino muy rápido de cenar y cuando lo hizo, dejo su plato y cubiertos en el lavatrastos, estaba muy cansado como para lavarlos él.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación compartida con Kendall, esperaba que estuviera dormido, no quería hablar ahora con nadie, simplemente quería dormir.

Y al entrar en su cuarto se sorprendió con lo que comenzó a escuchar…

¿Qué habrá escuchado Logan? ¿Sera bueno o malo? ¿Lo estará haciendo Kendall? ¿Los decepcione porque no habrá Jagan?

Pues comenten lo de la última pregunta y las demás se responderán en el próximo episodio =D


	5. Comienza la guerra

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, sé que les está gustando la historia =D

Le agradezco principalmente a 0809m quien me ha seguido la pista hasta ahora, en cada capítulo.

A por cierto en el capítulo anterior, les pregunte que si los había decepcionado por que no iba a ver Jagan, me equivoque era CARGAN. Lo siento pero fue un error de menso XD

Ha y en esta ocasión voy a ocupar una canción, se llama Without you, oficialmente de Usher y David Guetta, pero la que voy a utilizar es de Max Schneider, aquí está un Link por si la quieren oír: watch?v=7lyzEovLOWM

Sin otra cosa más, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Comienza la guerra

Al comenzar a abrir la puerta, Logan comenzó a escuchar música, se podía escuchar una guitarra. Kendall, estaba sentado en la cama de Logan, que daba una vista directa para la puerta y enseguida de que visualizo al pálido comenzó a cantar, dejándolo completamente paralizado al escuchar la letra de la canción.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it back_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without.._

_You.._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without you, you, you_

_Without you.._

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm living life_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

_Without.._

_You.._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without you, you, you_

_Without you.._

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you, without you.._

-Y... ¿Qué te pareció?- dijo Kendall, algo emocionado y muy ansioso de que respondería Logan

Logan, por otra parte, cerró la puerta, y comenzó a avanzar para sentarse al lado del rubio, ahora, comenzaba a confundirse más, ¿Seria verdad lo que decía la canción? ¿Kendall, en verdad no podía seguir sin él? No podía estar seguro, nunca podía estarlo.

-La canción es hermosa, ¿Tú la escribiste?- pregunto Logan, quería saber, si sus sentimientos eran puros, o simplemente estaba plagiando a los demás artistas en sus canciones.

-Claro que yo la escribí, estaba pensando en ti, en que en verdad de te quiero, y quiero pasar tal vez, el resto de mi vida contigo- dijo muy decido Kendall, pero causando un nuevo gran cuestionamiento en Logan

-¿Tal vez?- dijo Logan, algo triste

-Bueno, digo tal vez, porque no tenemos un futuro cierto, ninguna persona, espero que nunca pase, pero nadie nos asegura, que mañana seguiremos aquí… juntos-dijo Kendall, causando una sensación de tristeza en Logan. Pero esta tristeza era diferente, porque lo que decía Kendall era cierto. Quien le podía asegurar que siempre estarían juntos, que nunca discutirían, o que alguno se alejara de todos, o peor aún muriera.

-Tienes razón, pero si alguien nos digiera que seguiríamos vivos mucho años mas ¿Estarías dispuesto a pasarlos… conmigo?- Dijo Logan, siempre dudaba de todo, por más que se lo digieran mil veces, seguía y seguiría dudando, hasta que se lo demostrara el rubio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, ahora me doy cuenta que eres lo más importante en mi vida, y que si te perdiera… ahora si perdería todo- dijo Kendall, causando un montón de emociones en Logan.

-Muchas gracias por la canción, pero creo que ya quiero dormir- dijo Logan, para luego comenzar a bostezar.

-Muy bien Logie ya me quito de tu cama- dijo Kendall.

Enseguida Logan tomo su pijama y entro al baño. Estaba muy cansado pero aun así decidió ducharse tal vez le ayudaría a despejarse un poco, a olvidar todos sus problemas por unos minutos.

No tardó mucho en ducharse, simplemente se enjabono un poco el cuerpo y su cabello, para luego enjuagarse y comenzar a secarse.

Se puso su pijama favorita era un pantalón de rayas blancas con rayas azules, y una playera cuello en V. Cuando salió del baño, Kendall ya se había puesto su pijama, pero ahora estaba en su cama, dormido. Logan trato de hacer el ruido mas mínimo, no quería despertarlo, apago las luces y se recostó en su cama para perderse en sus sueños.

En el sueño:

_**Logan estaba en una pequeña playa o eso creía porque podía oír las olas del mar golpeando la costa. Había mucha niebla y no podía ver con mucha claridad. Pronto la niebla se comenzó a dispersar y pudo empezar a visualizar el lugar mejor. **_

_**Pudo ver dos caminos y en uno de ellos estaba Kendall y en el otro James.**_

_**En el camino de Kendall, había una guitarra, muchos libros y un auto como los que se utilizan para viajar por el país.**_

_**En el de James, estaba una gran casa, la casa de los sueños de cualquier persona y había muchas golosinas sobre todo chocolates que tanto le encantaban al pálido.**_

_**Lo que más le desconcertaba es que cada camino le llevaba a un lugar totalmente diferente y al parecer solo podía escoger uno y dejar al otro atrás y sin poder regresar.**_

_**Luego en donde se dividían los caminos, apareció Carlos.**_

_**-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Carlos a Logan**_

_**- Aun no lo sé, es elegir entre dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida- exclamo Logan, algo frustrado.**_

_**- Pero aun así tendrás que elegir, tarde o temprano- dijo Carlos- **_

_**- Lo decidiré ahora- dijo Logan muy confundido pero aun así quería que eso se acabara.**_

_**Comenzó a caminar, y cuando iba a escoger un camino, el suelo se comenzó a romper llevándoselo solamente a él a la nada.**_

_**-Cuando estés listo- dijo Carlos mirando como su mejor amigo caia hacia la nada.**_

Logan despertó algo alterado, ese había sido un sueño muy extraño, no podía comprender muy bien su significado.

A simple vista significaba que tenía que escoger, pero ¿Por qué cada chico le mostraba algo diferente? Y ¿Por qué todo le agradaba? No sabría decirlo.

Se levantó de su cama y verifico la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 11:00 de la mañana; de seguro que todos ya habían desayunado y ahora estaban haciendo sus actividades diarias.

Salió del cuarto, esperaba encontrar a alguien en el departamento pero lo único que pudo ver le impresiono.

En la mesa del comedor, estaban unos Hot cakes, su desayuno favorito, con algo de jugo de naranja y un pequeño pastel como postre.

-¿Cómo dormiste Logie?- le dijo una voz muy conocida que provenía detrás de él.

Logan volteo enseguida, y pudo ver a James sonriéndole y esperando muy atentamente su respuesta.

-Muy bien James, ¿y los demás?- pregunto el pálido a James.

-La señora Knight y Katie salieron de compras al supermercado y Carlos esta haya bajo en la piscina-dijo James

-¿Y Kendall?- dijo Logan rápidamente, causando una gran mueca en la cara de James.

-Lo "llamo" Gustavo para hablar de la banda- dijo la cara de Big Time Rush sonriendo pícaramente y haciendo unas comillas al decir llamo.

-¿A dónde lo enviaste?- pregunto Logan, se había preocupado esperaba que James no le hubiera daño.

-Lo envié a Rocque Records, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que fue una trampa- dijo James sonriendo nuevamente y viendo directamente a Logan.

-Y… ¿para quién es esto?- pregunto el genio, algo sonrojado por recibir tanta atención de James.

-Pues para ti, tontito- dijo James con una voz suave y dulce.

-Gracias, ¿puedo comer ya? Muero de hambre- dijo Logan, sobando su abdomen.

-Por supuesto que si, por eso cocine para ti- dijo James.

-Muchas gracias, no debiste haberte molestado- dijo Logan, tomando un lugar en la mesa y comenzando a comer muy rápido.

-No es nada, haría cualquier cosa por mi Logie- dijo James haciendo que Logan se volviera a sonrojar.

Logan siguió comiendo, sin articular palabra, solamente sintiendo la mirada de James enzima suyo. Al terminar de comer, James tomo los platos sucios y los comenzó a lavar, eso era muy raro, normalmente no hacia ninguna de esas cosas para no lastimar sus manos.

-¿Te gusto el desayuno?- pregunto James

-Por supuesto que sí, cocinas delicioso- dijo el pálido, sacándole una sonrisa, de nuevo, al niño bonito

-Si quieres te puedo hacer de desayunar, comer o cenar, cuando tú quieras- se comprometió James

-No es necesario…-dijo Logan siendo interrumpido por el ruido que hizo la puerta principal al abrirse de golpe.

Fuera del apartamento, y comenzando a entrar, estaba un molesto Kendall, que se dirigía directamente a James

-Tu….- dijo Kendall, antes de lanzarse directamente contra James.

¿Alguien comenzara el corazón de Logan? ¿Se pelaran bruscamente los chicos? ¿Afectara por completo su relación?

Pues esto se comenzara a descubrir poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos, no dejen de leer y envíen sus Reviews.


	6. La promesa

Bueno, esta capitulo se los dedico a todas las personas que ven mi trabajo, pero dejan su Review, esperando a motivarlos a poner al menos un "Está bien" =)

La promesa

Kendall se lanzó directamente a James, comenzando a agarrarlo del cuello, para luego tirarlo al suelo y comenzar a girar, luchando para poder ganar esa batalla. Logan no sabía qué hacer, estaba viendo cómo se estaban peleando sus dos mejores amigos por él. Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer, fue intentar separarlos pero rápidamente lo lanzaron a un lado, lo que de todas formas funciono, porque ahora ambos chicos se sentía culpables de haber golpeado al pálido. Ambos chicos se soltaron y se olvidaron de sus diferencias para luego comenzar a correr hacia el genio del grupo, que estaba dolido, no por el golpe, sino porque su maldita mente, comenzaba a crear de nuevo culpabilidad, porque por él, ahora Kendall y James, se peleaban y al parecer se empezaban a odiar.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Kendall con una voz muy preocupada, esperaba que no le hubiera hecho algún daño a Logan.

-No, no estoy bien-dijo Logan, con una voz muy lúgubre.

-¿Te lastimamos? ¿Te duele algo?- se apresuró a decir James, si le pasaba algo, quería ayudarlo lo más pronto posible,

-Me lastimaron, y si duele, pero no el golpe, si no lo que están haciendo con nuestra amistad- dijo Logan, apartando la mirada de ambos chicos, y disponiéndose a levantarse del suelo, cosa que ambos en la que ambos chicos intentaron ayudarlo, pero el pálido se negó, levantándose solo del suelo y alejándose unos pasos de ellos.

-¿Por qué te lastimamos?- pregunto Kendall, algo desconcertado, pensando si había hecho algo malo, cosa que también pensó James, pero ninguno encontró una razón para hacer sentir así al genio.

-Porque, ya sentía que nuestra amistad se estaba arruinando por mi culpa, y ahora me lo demuestran, completamente- dijo Logan, con mucha tristeza y una pisca de enojo.

-Lo siento Logan, no quería que te sintieras así, pero si no fuera porque el, me alejo de ti, a propósito….- Dijo Kendall, mirando al pálido, para luego mirar al chico bonito.

-Pero, fue una táctica, para poder conquistar a Logan- se justificó James.

-Eso ya no importa-dijo Kendall- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que te sientas mejor?-dijo Kendall

-Necesito, que lleguen a un acuerdo, en el que pase lo que pase, decida lo que decida, seguiremos siendo amigos, es más desde antes, prométanme que no se pelearan, por algo sin importancia como yo, no valgo la pena, como para que una amistad de años, se valla a la basura.- dijo Logan

-! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?!- dijeron ambos chicos, al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo algo a Logan.

-¿Decir que?- dijo Logan, comenzando a tener unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que no vales nada, tu eres muy valioso, Logan, si no lo fuera, ¿Crees que los dos estaríamos enamorados de ti?- Dijo James

-Eso es cierto Logan, eres listo, amoroso, algo tímido, pero hablando por los dos, eres perfecto- dijo Kendall y enseguida James se apresuró a asentir.

-Está bien, soy algo importante, pero aun así no quiero que por mi culpa dejen de ser amigos- dijo Logan

-Te prometo, que ya no me peleare con James- Dijo Kendall

-Y yo te prometo que no me peleare con Kendall- dijo ahora James.

-¿Pero cómo lograremos conquistarte si no podemos pelearnos?- dijeron ambos chicos algo desconcertados.

-Pues…. Tengamos citas- dijo Logan sonrojándose un poco

-Claro, pero tenemos que dividirnos, para que cada quien tenga una oportunidad- Dijo Kendall

-Sí, ¿por qué no la mañana Kendall, y la tarde yo?- sugirió James

-Está bien, pero nada de trampas entre ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Logan, en un tono autoritario, que siempre utilizaba cuando quería que los chicos hicieran algo.

-Ok- dijo Kendall

-Kendall, se te está acabando la mañana- dijo James, haciendo que Kendall se diera cuanta de eran las 11:30 am, cosa que lo preocupo.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que regresar para que salgas con James?- pregunto Kendall al pálido

-Pues, el horario será así, Kendall tendrá de las 10:00am a las 2:00pm, mientras que James de las 3:00pm a 7:00pm ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Logan algo emocionado, porque estaba comenzando a poner todo en orden, pensando que así su amistad, se rompería menos.

-A me parece bien- dijo James

-A mí también pero ¿Qué vas a hacer de las 2:00pm a las 3:00pm?- pregunto Kendall

-Pues comer- dijo Logan sonriendo, no sabía cómo no podían pensar en que en algún momento le daría hambre.

-Bueno… ¿A dónde quieres ir tenemos cerca de 3 horas?- cuestiono el rubio al genio

-Me gustaría… conversar contigo- dijo Logan sonriendo al ver la cara de espanto que ponía Kendall.

-¿Conversar?, ¿externar sentimientos y cosas así?- dijo Kendall, con una cara de mucha preocupación

-Por supuesto que si Kendall, vamos al parque, pero primero me tengo que ir a cambiar, y tu- dijo señalando a James- no te puedes acercar por lo pronto a nosotros- termino de decir el genio haciendo que James borrara su sonrisa y que se dibujara una en la cara de Kendall.

-Está bien, estaré con Carlos- dijo James, saliendo algo dolido del apartamento.

-Me iré a cambiar, espérame aquí- ordeno Logan al rubio recibiendo solamente un asentamiento con la cabeza.

Logan entro rápido a su cuarto, quería cambiarse lo más rápido posible para poder dirigirse al parque, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Kendall y esperaba que él también le preguntara muchas cosas para que pudieran conocerse a un mejor. Logan, tomo unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y una playera verde, que se dispuso a cambiar por el pijama que llevaba en esos momentos. Cuando termino de ponerse unos tenis blancos, salió de la habitación, y vio que Kendall lo estaba esperando sentado en el sillón, con una cara de preocupación, no sabía por qué le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que solo hablarían, siempre lo habían hecho, desde pequeños por lo que era raro que el rubio sintiera algo de temor. Logan se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado Kendall, y este se levantó del mismo.

-¿Listo?- dijo Kendall al genio

-Por supuesto- contesto Logan

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del apartamento, para luego salir y dirigirse al parque en donde llevarían su charla.

Al llegar al parque, por alguna razón estaba vacío, cosa que era muy rara, tal vez la mayoría de los de Palm Woods, tendrían una audición o estaban muy ocupados en su trabajo como para poder pasar un lindo momento en el parque.

Ambos estaban caminando, uno junto al otro, por el parque, hasta que decidieron recostarse cerca de un árbol, para que les diera algo de sombra y poder apreciar las nubes que adornaban en cielo.

Al estar en el césped, Logan se recostó en el abdomen de Kendall, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco, y comenzara a ponerse nervioso.

-Y… ¿De qué quieres charlar?- dijo Kendall, aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero como siempre aparentando una exagerada confianza. Sus nervios de debían a que no sabía que le preguntaría Logan, y eso hacía que sus nervios estuvieran de punta, no quería que le preguntara algo vergonzoso.

-¿Por qué te gusto?- dijo Logan, mirando las nubes, y haciendo que Kendall, mentalmente diera un suspiro, esa pregunta era fácil de contestar.

-Eso es muy simple Logie, me gusta tu forma de ser, tu cara, tu cuerpo, que eres algo pesimista, me gusta prácticamente todo de ti.- dijo Kendall esperando satisfacer al genio con esa respuesta

-¿Te enamoraste de mi por el beso que te di? O ¿Ya sentías algo?- dijo Logan, quería saber si ya le causaba alguna emoción al rubio.

-Creo que sí, solo que lo tomo más como una hermandad que como un enamoramiento- dijo Kendall algo más seguro de sí, hasta ahora las preguntas las podía conquistar sin esforzarse en expresarse.

-Si por alguna razón eligiera a James ¿Lo aceptarías?- pregunto el pálido con algo de miedo, pero quería que esa pregunta fuera contestada con la mayor seguridad.

Ahora Kendall sí que estaba en problemas, esa era una pregunta muy difícil, ahora que conocía bien sus sentimientos hacia Logan, sería muy difícil verlo con James, amándose y besándose, pero que era más importante ¿Su felicidad? O ¿La de su amado Logie?

-Creo… que lo aceptaría mientras tu fueras feliz, pero me costaría mucho y sobre todo me sentiría vacío, pero lo intentaría porque te amo- dijo Kendall

-Es bueno oír eso pero aún no he decidido, no te preocupes- dijo Logan, no quería que ocurriera un mal entendido con Kendall

-Ahora te toca a ti hacer algunas preguntas ¿no crees?- Agrego Logan no le parecía que solamente él estuviera aclarando sus dudas.

-Por dónde empezar…. ¿Cuándo te empecé a gustar?- dijo Kendall, esa idea le había pasado ya varias veces por su cabeza y ahora que tenía la oportunidad quería que tuviera al fin una respuesta que tanto deseaba.

-Mira, primero siendo sincero me gustaba algo James, pero solamente fue algo pasajero al ver que tenía muchas novias y que no tomaba ninguna relación en serio. Fue entonces que me comencé a fijar en ti, compartíamos la habitación eso lo hacía más fácil, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo contigo y después comencé a sentir amor por ti- dijo Logan, sonrojándose un poco, como siempre al demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Eso es interesante, aunque también perturbador, porque no te fijaste en mi primero soy más guapo- dijo el rubio, comenzando a reír, seguido de Logan, ahora demostrando mucha felicidad, ahora se daba cuenta de que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Kendall, pero no podía descartar a James.

-¿Qué te gusta de mí?- pregunto Kendall, enviándole una mirada cuestionadora a Logan

-Me gustan tus ojos, tu cabello rubio, tu forma de ser, me gustas simplemente- dijo Logan esperando que eso le bastara a Kendall.

-Bueno, siguiente pregunta…. Si algún día tuviéramos oportunidad de viajar por el mundo ¿Lo harías conmigo?- dijo Kendall

Para Logan fue una gran sorpresa la pregunta, ese era uno de sus sueños, viajar por el mundo, pero no como un artista si no como una persona común y corriente descubriendo nuevos lugares y alejándose de sus problemas.

-Por supuesto que sí ese es uno de mis grandes sueños- Admitió Logan haciendo que Kendall se propusiera algo

-Entonces, me elijas o no, prometámonos que algún día viajaremos los dos juntos por el país- dijo Kendall.

-Es una promesa- contesto simplemente Logan.

Después de eso los chicos se quedaron en silencio solamente estaban disfrutando el tiempo en el que estaban ahí, sin preocupaciones, mirando las hermosas nubes y el cielo, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Finalmente Logan miro su reloj era la 1:30pm no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Es hora de irnos, casi es hora de comer, y también casi es el turno de James- dijo Logan, esperando no herir los sentimientos de Kendall, haciéndolo pensar que ya no quería estar con él.

-Tienes razón, además ya comienzo a tener hambre- dijo Kendall.

El rubio fue el primero en levantarse del suelo, para después tomar de ambas manos al pálido para que pudiera levantarse, cosa que hizo enseguida.

Comenzaron a caminar por el parque de regreso al apartamento.

Logan estaba contemplando a Kendall, por lo que iba muy distraído y no se dio cuenta de que enfrente de él estaba una gran piedra.

Logan, tropezó con la piedra iba a caer, pero Kendall fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sujetarlo por la cintura evitando que el pálido cayera al suelo.

Kendall atrajo el cuerpo de Logan muy cerca del suyo, he hizo algo que quería hacer de nuevo desde la primera vez que lo había hecho, besar a Logan.

¿Logan corresponderá el beso? ¿James podrá realizar una buena cita? ¿Logan estará decidiendo ya por alguno? ¿Carlos aparecerá más en mis historias?

Bueno los dejo con la duda y envíen sus Reviews porque son los que te recuerdan para quien escribes =D


	7. Mi cita

Bueno, hoy 30 de agosto de 2012 es mi cumpleaños! XD. Por eso hoy subiré este capítulo, porque no se cumplen 16 años todos los días y también, el día de hoy se cumplen exactamente 15 días que comencé a publicar mis fics y espero poder seguir aquí mucho tiempo más y me di cuenta que comencé a publicar el cumpleaños de Carlos =).

Otra cosa, bienvenido EleazarRusherboy16, al mundo del fanfic, bueno al de crear historias =)

Espero y les guste y esta historia simplemente se las dedico a todos y cada uno que leen mis historias y que han aguantado, mis locas historias =)

Mi cita

Kendall y Logan, estaban en medio del parque, con el rubio tomando de la cintura al pálido y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Kendall se inclinó un poco y comenzó a besar al genio del grupo el cual comenzó a corresponder, para después alejarse. Logan estaba desconcertado, hacia unos segundos que estaba caminando junto de Kendall, para luego tropezar con una piedra y terminar besándose con el rubio. -Lo siento, no debí hacerlo, no me pude contener.- dijo Kendall algo apenado, ahora tomando mejor a Logan e intentando que se posicionara de buena forma para mantenerse de pie.

-No te preocupes, pero hay que prometer que no lo volveremos a hacer, no quiero discutir con James- dijo Logan

-De acuerdo-dijo Kendall.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el departamento, pasando primero por el Lobby, para subir al ascensor que los llevaría al segundo piso en donde se encontraba su apartamento.

Ya en el segundo piso, comenzaron a caminar para el 2J, en donde esperaban encontrar a la señora Knight preparando de comer.

Logan tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, para encontrar un apartamento solitario y lleno de paz y silencio.

Ambos entraron y comenzaron a pasearse por el lugar, esperando encontrar a alguien.

Después de varias vueltas, y de haber verificado cada habitación, se dieron por vencidos y también se hicieron a la idea de que solo los dos estaban en casa.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que en la mesa del comedor, estaba una caja de pizza, con una nota encima de él.

_Chicos, tuve que salir, lamento no poder prepararles la comida llegare en un par de horas._

_Los quiere Jennifer Knight._

-Les enviare un mensaje a los chicos, para que regresen al apartamento y podamos comer todos-dijo Logan

Kendall solamente asintió, no quería que los demás llegaran, enserio estaba disfrutando el estar a solas con el pálido, pero tampoco podía dejar sin comer a los demás, por lo que tenía que aceptar que dentro de poco los demás estarían ahí, con él.

-Carlos y James llegaran en seguida y Katie, no me contesta- dijo Logan rompiendo la concentración del rubio.

-Bueno pues a esperar, y que James no se entere de nada ¿Verdad?- pregunto Kendall

-Exacto, que no se entere, no quiero que se moleste, aunque ese beso no estuvo tan mal-dijo Logan haciendo que el rubio sintiera una gran felicidad y que comenzara a sonreír, con esa información, ahora no le importaba mucho que los otros dos llegaran.

Logan y Kendall se sentaron la mesa, en silencio esperando que los otros dos llegaran, no deberían tardar mucho, solamente estaban abajo en la piscina.

Enseguida llegaron Carlos y James, sonriendo para ambos chicos.

-¿Qué comeremos el día de hoy? Muero de hambre- dijo Carlos

-Comeremos pizza, la señora Knight dejo esta nota- dijo Logan, enseñando la nota y haciendo que el moreno se acercara a leerla

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto James

-Que no pudo cocinarnos, por algunos asuntos que tuvo, por eso comeremos pizza- dijo Kendall recibiendo una mirada extraña de James

-Pues a comer-dijo Logan, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina tomando cuatro platos para poder servir la comida. Repartió los platos entre los cuatro, para luego abrir la caja de pizza y observar sus ingredientes, era de peperonni, su pizza favorita. Luego tomo una rebanada para servírsela a Carlos, otra para James y otra para Kendall, para tomar por último la suya y dejar la que le correspondía a Katie y la Jennifer Knight.

Comenzaron a comer pacíficamente, sin decir nada, y terminaron rápido, pues solamente era una rebanada, algo grande, pero aun así era rápida de terminar.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto Logan a James

-No te diré, será una sorpresa- dijo James comenzado a sonreír, al parecer tenía un plan.

-Espero que me sorprendas- dijo el pálido devolviendo la sonrisa a la cara de BTR, y poniéndose de pies, para recoger los platos y disponerse a lavarlos.

-Dame eso, yo lo hago, tú debes ir ahora con James- le dijo Carlos acercándose a él, y tomando los platos de la mano de Logan.

-De acuerdo, pero te debo una-dijo Logan.

-Ya estoy listo para mi sorpresa- dijo Logan

-Pues vamos para allá, tal vez lleguemos algo tarde- dijo James mirando a Kendall, esperando causarle algo de celos a lo que el rubio hizo caso omiso.

Logan y James, salieron del apartamento.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Logan, muy intrigado, quería enterarse de una vez, cuál sería su cita.

-Ya te dije, que es una sorpresa, solamente sígueme, pero te aviso que tendremos que recorrer un tiempo la carretera- dijo James haciendo que Logan tuviera mucha curiosidad, pero al ver que la cara de Big Time Rush, no daba ninguna información, se limitó a dejar de preguntar.

Pronto llegaron al estacionamiento de Palm Woods, y tomaron el auto que Gustavo les había comprado hacía ya un tiempo, subiendo James como piloto y Logan como copiloto.

-Logan te voy a poner esto- dijo James, sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón, una venda.

-¿En serio?- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto, quiero que sea una gran sorpresa- dijo James, comenzando a poner la venda en los ojos de Logan, quien soltó un pequeño gruñido, porque no le gustaba el hecho de tener una venda durante todo el camino en la carretera.

-¿Ves algo?- dijo James, pasando la mano por enfrente de la cara de Logan.

-No, no veo nada James ¿el viaje será largo?- contesto el pálido

-Tal vez cerda de 20 minutos, no es mucho- dijo James, encendiendo el motor del auto y comenzando a conducir…

Después de 25 minutos en la carretera, llegaron a su destino, Logan podía oir y sentir una leve brisa, algo fría.

-¿Ya llegamos?- dijo Logan, ya quería quitarse esa cosa de los ojos

-Sí, pero eso no significa que puedas quitarte ya la venda- aclaro James, al ver que Logan llevaba sus manos a la venda.

-De acuerdo- dijo Logan algo molesto.

James salió del auto y abrió la puerta de su amado Logie, quien comenzó a salir lentamente, porque le daba algo de temor por no ver absolutamente nada.

-Con cuidado yo te guiare- dijo James, tomando a Logan del brazo y comenzándolo a llevar a su destino.

-Ya llegamos, te quitare la venda- dijo James.

Logan, comenzó a distinguir luz, era mucha, serian alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde, y también pudo distinguir un lugar hermosísimo… una playa. La playa, estaba solitaria, no se veía ni una sola alma, los únicos en el lugar eran James y el. También pudo distinguir, una pequeña mesita que estaba adornada con un montón de rosas, sus flores favoritas.

Logan estaba muy sorprendido, en realidad James se había esforzado algo en esa cita.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto James algo nervioso, esperaba que le gustara a Logan.

-Es… magnifico- fue lo único que pudo decir Logan, en realidad se había quedado sin palabras.

Jamás había pensado que James fuera así de detallista, solo creía que le gustaba divertirse con los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿Gastaste dinero en esto?- pregunto Logan, no le gustaba la idea de que James comenzara a gastar mucho dinero por él.

-Solo un poco, lo único que me costó fue rentar todo la playa- dijo James.

-¿Toda la playa es para nosotros?- pregunto Logan, ahora sí sin más que decir o pensar.

-Sí, sé que no te gusta pasar mucho el tiempo con personas a tu alrededor, es raro porque tienes fans- se burló James.

-Calla, y ¿para qué es la mesa?- pregunto Logan, algo desconcertado, no sabía que tenía que ver una mesa en medio de la arena del mar.

-La verdad quería que comiéramos juntos, pero no se si ahora tengas hambre, aunque la verdad la rebanada de pizza no es mucha comida que digamos- dijo James, intentando que Logan inconscientemente se convenciera de comer algo.

-Tienes razón, tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Logan, en una parte verdad y en otra, no quería que James se sintiera mal, al no aceptar su invitación.

-Pues vamos a sentarnos- dijo James.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mesa, aun había mucho sol, pero ahora las nubes y el hecho de que poco a poco estaba atardeciendo, disminuyeron sus rayos, permitiendo una bella vista del mar y del horizonte.

Cada quien tomo su respectiva silla, y se sentaron en ella, esperando la comida, que ya estaba programada. Esta consistía en algo relacionado con el mar, camarones y pescado, los maricos favoritos de Logan.

Una mujer, al parecer camarera de algún restaurante cercano, llevo dos platos, uno para cada uno y una jarra de limonada, junto con dos vasos, no articulo palabra, simplemente llego a entregar la comida y se fue.

-Espero y te guste-dijo James y enseguida junto con Logan comenzó a comer.

Para sorpresa de ambos, a pesar de ser mucha comida, la terminaron, sin dejar un rastro, James comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Logan

-Me he dado cuenta que te ves hermoso cuando comes- dijo James causando que Logan se sonrojara, y que también comenzara a sonreír, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con James.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, y se acercaba el atardecer, y ambos, levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a la orilla de mar, quitándose antes los tenis para poder sentir el agua, admiraron el bello paisaje.

James, observo a Logan, y se comenzó a acercar a su rostro, hasta que formulo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Te puedo besar?-

¿Cuál será la respuesta de Logan? ¿Esta historia comienza a ser aburrida? ¿Por qué Carlos no aparece? ¿Qué les gusta más el Kogan o el Jagan?

Envíen sus Reviews con su opinión y espero que estén en suspenso XD esta ha sido otro capítulo espero le haya gustado.

_Atentamente_

_RusherloveKogan_


	8. Las cosas pueden cambiar

Primero que nada, este capitulo lo subi rapido por dos razones, porque les gusto mucho el capitulo anterior y porque este capitulo me salio muy facil y siento que esta muy entretenido

Ah y este capítulo es para los que siempre envían sus Reviews y he de decirles que en este capítulo la historia tomara en gran giro =)

Las cosas pueden cambiar

Logan estaba algo desconcertado, James le había pedido permiso para besarlo, eso lo hacía muy diferente del rubio. En la mente de Logan, se estaba debatiendo una pequeña batalla, el decir que si, deseaba saber cómo besaba James y el decir que no, que por alguna razón estaba perdiendo.

-Si- dijo finalmente Logan, sonrojándose al ver que James se comenzaba a acercar lentamente, para poder besarlo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, James comenzó con el beso, uniendo sus labios, delicadamente para comenzar a tomar el control del beso, siendo para el muy placentero,

Mientras tanto Logan, estaba impresionado, y ahora confundido, James besaba excelente y Kendall... igual.

Finalmente, James se separó de Logan, no quería sofocar al pálido ni hacerlo sentir incómodo con la situación y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír mirando a Logan directamente a los ojos, quien le contesto con una sonrisa igual.

-¿Qué tal beso?- dijo James

-Muy bien ¿y yo?- quiso saber Logan

-De lo mejor, uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, y he tenido cientos- dijo James comenzando a reír, pero Logan simplemente se molestó y dejo de sonreír para ahora poner una cara de molesto y comenzar a apartarse de la cara de Big Time Rush.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo James, comenzando a seguir al genio

-¿Crees que me gusta oír que has besado a cientos de chicas?- dijo Logan muy enojado

-Lo siento, no quería herirte, en serio- dijo James

Logan comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero aun así sentía algo de rabia, no sabía el motivo a ciencia cierta pero la sentía.

-Lo siento James, pero es que me molesto tu comentario- dijo Logan

-Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, lo siento- dijo James, disculpándose, se sentía algo confundido, no entendía porque le había molestado tanto su comentario a Logan, simplemente era una verdad, y a la vez lo quiso hacer como una broma, que al parecer había arruinado el momento mágico y romántico que estaban llevando.

-Está bien, James, pero será mejor que regresemos a casa- dijo Logan, intentando no sonar algo deprimido

-Está bien- dijo James, para luego dar un suspiro, se sentía estúpido por hacer una broma que hería los sentimientos del pálido.

Ambos caminaron hacia el auto, poniéndose primero sus tenis, y sacudiéndose la arena que llevaban para poder subir al auto.

James comenzó a conducir, no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente ahora sentía algo de culpa por molestar con un simple comentario los sentimientos de Logan.

"En parte fue mi culpa" pensó James, al saber que Logan es muy sensible y puede tomar todo de una forma muy pesimista.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, al parecer el regreso fue mar rápido que el primer viaje. James fue el primero en bajar para luego abrir la puerta de Logan, quien salió en seguida y comenzó a caminar sin decirle una palabra al niño bonito de Big Time Rush.

-Soy un tonto- dijo James.

Logan entro en Palm Woods, no sabía la razón exacta de porque se sentía tan enojado por un simple comentario, se lo tendría que comentar a Carlos, él lo ayudaría a resolver sus dudas.

El genio entro en el elevador por alguna razón siempre estaba solo cuando el entraba, eso le agradaba no le gustaba tener que socializar con cada persona con la que se encontraba y fingir que estaba bien, mientras que en su interior, estaba de lo más triste posible.

Finalmente oyó el timbre del elevador que significaba que había llegado al segundo piso, para luego abrirse la puerta y comenzar a caminar para el 2J.

Enseguida llego, tomo la perilla y entro, para encontrarse con Kendall viendo la televisión, con Katie a su lado.

-Hola Logan ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Katie muy entusiasmada

-¿Dónde está Carlos?- dijo Logan en un tono lúgubre y muy grave que ni siquiera el reconocía.

-En su habitación creo que esta….- fue lo último que escucho Logan para luego empezar a caminar y entrar en el cuarto del moreno.

En el cuarto estaba todo obscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz apagada, Carlos debería de estar dormido.

A Logan no le importó esto, encendió la luz

-Carlos necesito hablar contigo- dijo en un tono muy fuerte, pero el moreno ni siquiera se movió

-¡CARLOS!- grito Logan muy enojado, no sabía porque sentía tanta rabia de repente.

El moreno dio un gran salto, muy asustado para luego ver a Logan y tranquilizarse, ahora sabía que lo había despertado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Carlos, con una voz adormilada

-Lamento haberte despertado así, pero necesito hablar contigo para aclarar mis ideas- dijo Logan, ahora igual o más tranquilo que siempre

-¿Paso algo malo con James?- pregunto Carlos

_En la sala_

-¿Por qué Kendall estará así?- pregunto Katie

-No lo sé hermanita, pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo Kendall.

Se levantó del sillón para ponerse detrás de la puerta donde estaban el pálido y el moreno.

-Espiar está mal- dijo Katie

-No molestes- dijo Kendall

-Es tu problema- dijo Katie, que sin más, se retiró a su habitación

En seguida llego James, al apartamento, quería entrar en su habitación, para poder deprimirse un buen rato, pero le sorprendió que Kendall estuviera con una oreja pegada en la puerta

-¿Qué haces?- dijo James algo desconcertado

-Espió a Logan y Carlos, quiero saber si está bien

-Puedo acompañarte- dijo James

-Por supuesto- fue lo único que dijo Kendall para que enseguida James se posicionara a su lado, y comenzara a escuchar

_En el cuarto de Carlos_

-Mira lo que paso es que James me llevo a la playa- comenzó Logan- y luego comimos un poco de camarones y pescado y luego…- termino Logan

-¿Luego que?- dijo Carlos algo intrigado, le encantaba la vida amorosa de su hermano

-Pues me pido un beso, y lo acepte, pero luego por un ridículo comentario que hizo, me sentí mal- dijo Logan, recordando con algo de rabia la sonrisa que tenía James al hacer la broma.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Carlos

-Que había sido uno de sus mejores besos, porque había besado a muchas personas- dijo Logan

-Ese comentario el algo hiriente, no se lo diría nunca a mi cita- dijo Carlos

-Lo sé, pero lo peor es que ahora estoy más indeciso que nunca, porque ya los bese a los dos, y eso me confunde aún más- dijo Logan algo frustrado

-Mira, creo que ninguno te está presionando, será mejor que lo sigas meditando- dijo Carlos

-Está bien- dijo Logan

_A fuera del cuarto_

-¡Besaste a Logan!- dijo Kendall, separándose de la puerta

-Pero al menos yo se lo pedí- dijo James, fue un golpe bajo para Kendall

-Tienes razón, pero aun así creo que lo confundimos más- dijo Kendall, volviendo a poner su oreja junto a la puerta igual que James

_-Que había sido uno de sus mejores besos, porque había besado a muchas personas- dijo Logan_

_-Ese comentario el algo hiriente, no se lo diría nunca a mi cita- dijo Carlos_

-Como se te ocurre decir que has besado a muchas personas- dijo Kendall incrédulo

-Solo quería hacer una pequeña broma- dijo James

Los chicos estaban tan entretenidos discutiendo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que la puerta se comenzaba a abrir.

-¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?- grito Logan muy sorprendido y a la vez dolido

-Emm… nosotros…- comenzó Kendall

-Me estaban espiando, no confían en mi- dijo Logan, se comenzaba a sentir muy triste y a la vez enojado

-Lo sentimos Logan, no queríamos hacerlos…- dijo James

-PERO AUN ASI LO ESTABAN HACIENDO NO, SEGURAMENTE SE ESTABAN BURLANDO DE LO QUE YO ESTABA SINTIENTO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS- comenzó a gritar Logan

-No, en serio Logie- dijo Kendall

-NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR LOGIE, NI SIQUIERA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR, AL VER QUE NINGUNO ME TIENE CONFIANZA, MEJOR NO ELEGIRE ENTRE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS- dijo Logan para luego salir corriendo del apartamento

-Bien hecho chicos- dijo Carlos, para luego comenzar a correr detrás de Logan

Logan iba corriendo, de nuevo estaba llorando, no podía creer, que los chicos lo estuvieran espirando, eso le dolía mucho.

Iba tan sumido en sus sentimientos que no se dio cuenta que había salido de Palm Woods, y se comenzaba a dirigir a la zona peligrosa de la ciudad.

De repente llegaron, unos chicos extraños y lo rodearon

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Logan intentando sonar rudo, pero su voz, salió de lo más sollozante posible

-Danos todo tu dinero- dijo un chico

-NO LES DARE NADA- dijo Logan, no sabía porque había contestado eso

-Ya que no quieres cooperar- dijo otro chico que lo golpeo muy fuertemente en la cabeza con un bate que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que cayera inconsciente, para que los bandoleros, tomaran todo su dinero y cosas de valor dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

Carlos, había perdido a Logan, no sabía hacia donde se había dirigido, hasta que lo visualizo tirado en el suelo, de la calle

-Logan-Grito Carlos, la calle estaba vacía

Se comenzó a acercar al pálido, y en seguida llamo una ambulancia, que no tardó mucho en llegar, solamente estaba a unas calles de donde se encontraba Carlos

-¿Qué le ocurrió? Pregunto el paramédico al moreno

-No lo sé parece que lo golpearon en la cabeza- dijo Carlos al darse cuenta que la cabeza el genio estaba sangrando

-Debemos de llevarlo enseguida al hospital- dijo el paramédico, subiendo a Logan a una camilla para luego subirlo al auto, seguido de Carlos

El moreno, no dudo dos veces y marco el número de Kendall

-¿Hola?- dijo la voz de Kendall

-Kendall escucha, Logan y yo nos dirigimos al hospital, el esta inconsciente y no sé si realmente este bien- fue lo único que dijo Carlos antes de colgar el teléfono

_En el apartamento 2J_

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo James muy preocupado

-Parece que a Logan le paso algo, se dirige al hospital inconsciente, necesitamos ir a verlo- dijo el ojiverde para salir corriendo junto con James para el hospital

_En el hospital_

Carlos estaba sentado en la sala de espera, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que acababan de llegar sus dos mejores amigos

-¿Cómo esta Logan?- dijo Kendall muy agitado

-No lo sé, el doctor no ha dado ningún anuncio- dijo Carlos extremadamente preocupado por su hermano mayor

Un doctor se acercó con los chicos

-Familiares de Logan Mitchell- dijo el doctor

-Somos los tres- dijo Carlos

-Necesito que uno de ustedes entre, para ver al paciente y poder explicarle todo lo que ocurrió- dijo el doctor

James y Kendall iban a comenzar una pelea por ver quien entraría pero Carlos hizo caso omiso de ambos

-Yo iré, es mi hermano mayor- dijo Carlos al doctor

-Está bien acompáñame- dijo el Doctor, comenzando a caminar para una habitación seguido de Carlos dejando a los dos enamorados del pálido solos.

-Espero que este bien, me siento muy culpable, fue mi idea espiarlo- dijo Kendall con mucha pesadez en su voz

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos para que saliera Carlos.

¿Está bien Logan? Dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, pero…- dijo Carlos

-¿PERO QUE? Los chicos estaban hablando al unísono

-Logan perdió la memoria- dijo Carlos

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Esta historia hacia a donde se dirige? ¿Pasaran nuevas cosas?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo =) y envíen sus Reviews que es lo que me da de comer XD


	9. ¿Te conozco?

Bueno, en los fines de semana es más fácil actualizar, porque no hay tarea así que aquí les va el siguiente episodio de "Un verdadero amor" =)

¿Te conozco?

¿¡QUE!?- dijeron Kendall y James, de nuevo en una gran sincronización

-Lo que les he dicho, Logan perdió la memoria, lo único que puede recordar es su nombre- dijo Carlos

-¿Y qué dijo el doctor?- pregunto Kendall

-Que pronto podrá regresar a casa - contesto Carlos

-¿Pero qué pasa con su memoria?- dijo Kendall

-La verdad no se sabe si la recuperara, la pérdida de memoria es un proceso largo, y hay personas que nunca la recuperan, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar ayudarlo a que se restablezca en casa y que intente recordar todo lo que pueda- dijo Carlos algo triste, le partía el corazón el estado de Logan

-No puede ser posible, lo tendré que reconquistar- dijo James desconcertando mucho al moreno y al rubio

-¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?- dijeron ambos chicos

-¿A CASO ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA? RECIBIR AMOR DE LOGAN,¿ NO TE IMPORTA DARLE AMOR? ERES UN EGOISTA- dijo Kendall muy enojado ahora gritándole a James

-Kendall tranquilízate, estas en un hospital- dijo Carlos posando una mano en el hombro del ojiverde.

-Lo lamento pero no sé cómo este- dijo mirando a James- solo se preocupe por que tendrá que reconquistarlo, si es posible que se vuelva enamorar del… o de mi- dijo Kendall muy triste.

-Pues es lo único que me preocupa, es lo más importante recibir amor, no darlo- dijo James en un tono de lo más egoísta

-No sé cómo puedes ser así, Logan es una buena persona, que tal vez no vuelva a ser el mismo y tú solo te preocupas por ti- dijo Kendall.

-Ya basta, eso lo arreglaremos después, mejor preguntémosle al doctor si podemos entrar a ver a Logan- dijo Carlos

-Tienes razón Carlos- dijo Kendall, antes de comenzar a caminar junto con el moreno, seguidos a cierta distancia por la cara de Big Time Rush.

-¿Si?- dijo el doctor al ver que los chicos se acercaban

-Disculpe doctor ¿podemos entrar a visitar a Logan Mitchell?- pregunto Kendall

-Claro que sí, el está estable, ¿Cuántas personas entraran?- pregunto el doctor

-Solamente tres- dijo James, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Kendall

-Está bien, pero traten de no alterarlo, le pueden causar un problema si lo hacen- les advirtió el doctor

-Gracias- dijo Carlos

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba Logan, el cual era particular, pues era uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos y por lo tanto más caros de Los Ángeles.

Carlos tomo la perrilla y la giro entrando seguido de Kendall y James

-Hola ¿Carlos?- dijo Logan, se le oír normal, pero al decir el nombre del moreno en forma de pregunta fue cuando Kendall se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-Hola Logan, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Carlos, su voz sonaba con mucho tacto

-Sí, gracias ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Logan, Kendall comenzó a sentirse mal por dos razones, porque al pálido que tanto amaba y adoraba, no lo recordaba y porque él había sido el culpable de que ahora estuviera así, él había tenido la estúpida idea de espiarlo, para saber si estaba bien y lo estaba, hasta que perdió la confianza en él y James, causándole una accidente que lo había dejado en ese estado.

-Ellos son Kendall y James-dijo Carlos señalando a cada chico al nombrarlos.

-Hola- dijo Logan

-Hola Logie, ¿No me recuerdas un poco?- dijo Kendall, con una pequeña ilusión

-La verdad es que no, lo lamento, ¿Nos llevábamos bien?- pregunto Logan

-Sí, éramos los mejores amigos, somos los mejores amigos, compartimos habitación y nos contamos todos nuestros secretos- dijo Kendall a punto de llorar, se sentía tan triste porque Logan no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Éramos mejores amigos?- pregunto Logan

-Claro que sí, los cuatro siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos- dijo Kendall, cada vez más deprimido

-No recuerdo nada en absoluto, pero lo intentare, el doctor dijo que si me encontraba con cosas que eran comunes en mi vida, tal vez comenzaría a recordar- dijo Logan

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Logan, dirigiéndose a James

-¿Yo que?- respondió James

-No lo sé, ¿me llevaba bien o mal contigo?- pregunto Logan

-Bien, lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dijo James desconcertando a todos y enseguida saliendo del cuarto

-No te preocupes así es el- dijo Carlos- pero será mejor que averigüe a donde se fue ¿Te quedaras aquí con Logan?- le dijo el moreno al rubio

-Sí, no te preocupes, intentare que comience a recordar- dijo Kendall dirigiéndole una sonrisa al moreno que comenzó a caminar para la puerta

-Lamento tener que irme Logan, pero no quiero que James haga una tontería- dijo Carlos

-No hay problema, me quedare aquí con… ¿Kendall verdad?- dijo Logan en un tono dudoso al decir lo ultimo

-Sí, con Kendall- dijo el rubio

-Hasta luego, te llamare- dijo Carlos a Kendall

-De acuerdo- dijo Kendall para luego ver al moreno salir de la habitación del hospital

-Y ¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto Kendall, acerándose a la cama donde estaba Logan, y sentándose en ella.

-Solamente recuerdo mi nombre… y que estaba muy molesto por algo- dijo Logan.

Eso hizo sentir muy mal a Kendall, lo único que podía recordar su pequeño Logie, era su nombre y que habían discutido y que estaba muy enojado, o bueno solo recordaba el enojo.

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo soy?- dijo Logan a Kendall

-Bueno… eres un chico inteligente, el más inteligente de todos, eres algo pesimista, eres una buena persona con los demás siempre los intentas ayudar en todos, eres una persona especial- dijo Kendall

-¿En serio?- dijo Logan

-Claro que si, además de que eres muy guapo- dijo Kendall sin pensar

-Gracias- dijo Logan- ¿En serio nos llevamos muy bien los cuatro?-pregunto el pálido

-Si desde el jardín de niños somos los mejores amigos- dijo Kendall sonriéndole al pequeño Logan

-¿Tengo novia?- pregunto Logan

-No, pero estabas decidiendo entre…. Dos personas- dijo Kendall

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Logan

-De hecho no son ellas… son ellos- dijo Kendall

-¿Soy gay?- pregunto Logan

-Sí, eso creo- dijo Kendall

-¿quiénes son ellos?- quiso saber el pálido

-Somos, James y yo-dijo Kendall algo avergonzado

-¿Pero no somos los mejores amigos?- cuestiono el pálido

-Pues sí, es una larga historia- dijo Kendall

-Pues cuéntame- dijo Logan

-De acuerdo- contesto el rubio

Kendall le comenzó a contar como habían sucedido todo, desde que se besaron hasta la discusión que habían llevado.

-Por eso estoy aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto Logan, cuando el rubio le conto lo de la pelea y de cómo había huido del departamento.

-Creo que sí, nadie sabe cómo estuvieron las cosas, pero aunque no recuerdes nada, quiero pedirte una disculpa, por haber violado tu privacidad- dijo Kendall

-La verdad no creo que ahora te pueda disculpar, ni siquiera recuerdo bien a mis padres, ni como soy y ni siquiera a ustedes mis mejores amigos, te daré mi disculpa hasta que recuerde todo, si es que lo hago- dijo Logan

-Está bien, pero espero y recuerdes todo, algún día- dijo Kendall algo triste, ese día cuando llegaría, ¿en una semana?¿un mes?¿un año?¿en diez?, no lo sabía pero esperaba con todo su corazón que fuera lo más rápido posible.

-Quiero dormir un rato, estoy muy cansado, además mañana me dan de alta, según ¿Carlos?- dijo Logan

-Sí, Carlos, será mejor que descanses, buenas noches- dijo Kendall levantándose de la cama y sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama

-¿Te quedaras aquí?- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Creías que dejaría a mi mejor amigo solo y sin memoria?- dijo Kendall

-La verdad no sé qué creer, pero espero que descanses- dijo Logan, recostándose en la cama y cobijándose, dándole la espalda a Kendall.

Kendall miro su reloj, eran las 9:00 de la noche, el día había pasado muy rápido y era increíble que en la mañana estaba conociendo más a Logan y ahora el genio no lo podía reconocer.

Kendall, comenzó a sentirse cansado, por lo que se posiciono en la postura más cómoda era muy temprano, pero estaba muy cansado, tal vez mañana Logan empezaría a recordar algo, fue lo ultimo que pensó, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo?¿Logan recuperara la memoria?¿A dónde fue James?¿Porque Carlos salió corriendo tras el?¿Porque pensaba que iba a hacer una locura?

Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo que espero actualizar muy pronto, y ya ven que cuando digo pronto es pronto XD

Envíen sus Reviews ayudan a que mi inspiración llegue más rápido =)


	10. Creo que empece a recordar

Este capítulo, es para todos, pero especialmente para quien me inspira confianza con los Reviews que envía =)

* * *

Creo que empecé a recordar

Carlos salió de la habitación, quería saber hacia dónde se dirigía James, no quería que fuera hacer una locura típica de él.

Iba caminando por el hospital, hasta que llego a la puerta principal y pudo visualizar a James.

Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, en la parte de en medio de las mismas, se le veía confundido, debería de estar pensando en Logan.

El moreno salió del hospital, para llegar a sentarse junto el niño bonito.

-Hola ¿Te puedo acompañar?- dijo Carlos al sentarse al lado de James

-Por supuesto Carlos- dijo James

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el moreno

-La verdad que no lo sé, esto es muy raro- dijo James

-Claro que es raro, sobre todo para mí- dijo Carlos

James analizo las palabras del moreno, y encontró un montón de verdad, el que debería estar más confundido y asustado era Carlos, el que se estaba enfrentando a tener tres amigos gays. Era el quien estaba intentando ayudar a Logan a terminar con sus dudas o al menos aclararlas y ahora estaba intentado ayudarle con sus problemas.

-Tienes razón, no me había puesto a pensar en eso- dijo James, comenzando a sonreír sin razón alguna.

-Lo sé, pero son mis amigos y es lo que me corresponde hacer, apoyarlos en todo lo que pueda así es que dime ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Carlos

-Lo que pasa es que me siento culpable por cómo se encuentra Logan, si en primer lugar no hubiera hecho esa estúpida broma Logie no se hubiera molestado- dijo James

-Tienes razón pero creo que los tres tienen algo de culpa- dijo Carlos

-¿Los tres?- dijo la cara de Big Time Rush

-Sí en primer lugar tú, al hacer tu tonta broma, luego Kendall en pensar en espiar a Logan y finalmente el mismo Logan en tomar todo tan mal- dijo Carlos

-Eso es cierto, pero aun así tengo mucha culpa y tengo miedo de que Logan no recuerde nada- dijo James

-Yo también tengo miedo de eso, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar ayudarlo con recuerdos-dijo Carlos

-¡Eso es!- dijo James muy alegre sorprendiendo al moreno

-¿Es que?-dijo Carlos

-Debemos contarle a Logan, todo lo que hemos pasado, para intentar que vuelva su memoria- dijo James

-Esa es una gran idea. Lo podemos hacer mañana, Logan se encuentra bien y estable-dijo Carlos

-Pero… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos en el restaurante favorito de Logan?- dijo James

-¡Sí! Así tal vez cuando coma lo que le guste recuerde algo mas-dijo Carlos ahora muy alegre, al menos estaban intentando que Logan recuperara la memoria

Carlos miro su reloj eran las 9:00 de la noche, deberían regresar ya a casa y contarle todo lo que sucedió a la señora Knight y Katie

-Creo que debemos irnos a Palm Woods- dijo Carlos

-¿Dejaremos solo a Logan?- pregunto James

-No, él se quedara con Kendall, además está en un hospital si le pasa algo lo atenderán rápido, pero creo que está bien- dijo Carlos

-De acuerdo, estoy cansado además tenemos que hacer la reservación del restaurante, creo que aún no cierran-dijo James

-Pues regresemos a casa- dijo Carlos

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Kendall estaba profundamente dormido en la habitación del hospital de Logan, aunque estaba en una pequeña silla, dormía como si estuviese en su cama

-¿Kendall?

-¡Kendall!

-¡KENDALL!

El rubio se despertó de golpe, al oír su nombre, en forma de grito

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el ojiverde

-Son las 10:00 de la mañana, el doctor me ha autorizado salir del hospital- dijo Logan.

Kendall apenas y se había dado cuente de que Logan estaba de pie, y vestía ropa que no llevaba la noche anterior, antes de ponerse la bata del hospital.

-¿Y esa ropa?- pregunto el rubio

-Me la trajo Carlos, está afuera junto con James, en un auto esperándonos- dijo Logan

-Ya voy- dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla, dándose cuenta que le dolía mucho el cuerpo sobre todo el cuello.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, Logan seguido de Kendall, caminando entre todos los doctores y haciendo que Kendall recordara algo que le gustaba mucho al pálido.

-¿Recuerdas que querías llegar a ser un gran medico?- pregunto Kendall a Logan.

Logan, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, mirando a los doctores, a los pacientes y al hospital en general.

-¡Es cierto! Ese era mi sueño- dijo Logan

Kendall se emocionó mucho, ese era un pequeño paso para Logan, pero un gran paso para que comenzara a recordar todo.

-¡Ya estas empezando a recordar cosas!- dijo Kendall

-Es cierto, al menos ahora recuerdo algo que quería hacer- dijo sonriéndole al rubio.

Siguieron caminado, hasta la entrada del hospital, para luego salir y bajar los escalones de la entrada.

Al salir totalmente del hospital, Kendall pudo observar, al moreno junto con el niño bonito, en el auto que Gustavo les había regalado hacía ya un año

Carlos y James, iban en los asientos delanteros, por lo que Kendall y Logan subieron en los traseros.

-Hola ¿Dormiste bien?- dijo Carlos sonriéndole cínicamente a Kendall

-Sí, muy bien- contesto Kendall

-¿Y tú Logan?- pregunto James

-Bien, aunque alguien ronca- dijo mirando a Kendall

-¡Yo no ronco!- dijo Kendall

-Claro que sí-dijo Logan con una sonrisa en su cara, parecía el mismo Logan, solo que faltaba algo, simplemente era un Logan sin ser el Logie, que todos conocían.

-Está bien si ronco, pero no lo puedo hacer tan fuerte ¿O sí?- pregunto Kendall, le preocupaba ahora que por su culpa el pálido hubiera dormido incómodo.

-No, la verdad es que dormí bien, solamente me di cuenta de que roncas al cambiarme de ropa- dijo Logan

-¿Listos para irnos?- dijo Carlos

-Por supuesto ¿Nos dirigimos a casa?- pregunto Logan

-Sí, aunque dudo que recuerdes como es- bromeo James

El viaje de regreso para Palm Woods fue en un total silencio Carlos iba conduciendo, mientras que los otros tres iban observando el paisaje de regreso a casa.

Finalmente Carlos estaciono el auto, donde siempre para luego apagar el auto y salir de auto, seguido de James y Kendall, quedando solamente Logan en el auto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el moreno al pálido

-Tengo algo de miedo-admitió el genio

-No te preocupes, aquí estamos los tres para apoyarte ¿Verdad chicos?- dijo Kendall, recibiendo un asentimiento de los otros dos.

-Gracias chicos, espero poder recordar todo, por ustedes- dijo Logan saliendo ahora del auto.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al elevador, recibiendo al entrar los típicos saludos, nadie en Palm Woods, a excepción de la banda y de la familia de Kendall, se habían enterado de que Logan había perdido la memoria.

Entraron en el elevador, James pulso el botón del segundo piso, esperando los cuatro, llegar a su destino.

Salieron del elevador al oír el timbre que indicaba cada piso, caminando directamente al 2J.

Logan se caminaba muy inseguro, no reconocía casi nada, por lo que Carlos lo iba guiando, manteniéndose siempre a su lado.

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

-Bueno, aquí es donde vivimos- dijo James

-¿Los cuatro vivimos aquí?- dijo Logan algo sorprendido

-Y mi mamá y mi hermana- dijo Kendall

-¿No es algo pequeño?- pregunto Logan

-Solamente es apariencia, pero la verdad tenemos que compartir habitación- dijo Carlos

-¿Y yo duermo con Kendall, verdad?- dijo Logan

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto James muy emocionado

-Kendall me lo dijo ayer- contesto Logan, sonriendo

-Oh- fue lo único que contesto James, había tenido una falsa esperanza

Kendall tomo la perilla y para luego girarla, abriendo así la puerta y dejándole ver al genio, su hogar.

Logan entro, y comenzó ver a su alrededor, había algo en ese lugar, que le parecía muy familiar, algo que le decía que ese era su hogar.

-Es hermoso y…. pequeño- dijo Logan, un poco decepcionado

-No te preocupes, de nuevo de acostumbraras- Dijo Kendall

-Señora Knight, Katie ya estamos aquí- grito James

Ambas mujeres salieron de su habitación, buscando solamente al chico pálido

-Hola cariño ¿Estas bien?- dijo la madre del rubio al pálido

-Claro ¿usted quién es?- pregunto Logan

-Oh, lo siento, lo olvidaba, soy Jennifer Knight madre de Kendall y de Katie y también soy tu tutora oficial- dijo la señora Knight

-Lamento no recordarla- dijo Logan algo avergonzado

-No te preocupes cariño, espero que pronto recuperes la memoria e intentare ayudarte lo más posible para que eso ocurra pronto- dijo Jennifer Knight

-Yo también intentare ayudarte- dijo Katie

-Muchas gracias, disculpen pero ¿Hay algo de comer?- pregunto Logan

-Mira, preparamos tu desayuno favorito- dijo esta vez Carlos

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto Logan

- Hot Cakes, por supuesto- dijo Kendall

-No recuerdo nada, pero los probare- dijo el pálido

Todos se sentaron para poder desayunar, los platos ya estaban servidos.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Logan, esperando ver la expresión que ponía al comer los Hot Cakes que tanto adoraba.

Logan, por otra parte, se puso nervioso al sentir todas las miradas en él, pero tomo los cubiertos, para tomar un pequeño trozo de su desayuno y lo llevo a su boca.

-Esto es… delicioso- dijo Logan

-¿Recuerdas algo?- pregunto Carlos

-Solo que este es mi desayuno favorito- dijo Logan

-Bueno, a comer antes de que el desayuno se enfrié- dijo Kendall, un poco decepcionado al ver que Logan no recordaba nada con el desayuno.

Pronto terminaron de desayunar, eran las 12:00 de la tarde.

-¿Dónde está mi habitación?- pregunto Logan

-Nuestra habitación- aclaro Kendall

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto de nuevo Logan.

-Sígueme-dijo Kendall

Kendall comenzó a caminar a la habitación que compartía con el genio, y abrió la puerta.

-Es aquí, tu cama es esta- dijo Kendall señalando la cama que daba directamente a la entrada

-Muchas gracias, creo que dormiré un poco- dijo Logan entrando en el cuarto y recostándose en la cama quedándose rápidamente dormido.

Kendall salió de la habitación, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Y Logan? –pregunto James enseguida que vio al rubio regresar solo

-Decidió dormir un poco, se le veía algo cansado, se quedó de inmediatamente dormido- dijo Kendall

-¡Qué bien así nos dará tiempo de realizar bien nuestro plan!- dijo Carlos

-¿Qué plan?- dijo Kendall algo confundido no sabía de qué hablaban sus amigos

-Es verdad no te hemos comentado nada- dijo James

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kendall ahora con curiosidad

-Mira queremos que Logan recuerde su pasado-dijo James

-¿Y?- dijo Kendall

-Queremos llevarlo a su restaurante favorito, para que como su comida favorita y le podamos contar varias memorias que tenemos de nosotros juntos- dijo Carlos

-Y así tal vez recuerde algo- dijo Kendall

-Exacto- dijo James

-¿Qué necesitamos hacer?- dijo el rubio

-Primero que nada tenemos que hacer una reservación- dijo Carlos

-De eso yo me encargo- dijo James tomando su teléfono y comenzado a marcar el número del restaurante

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?- cuestiono de nuevo el rubio

-Creo que eso es todo, no se necesita ir de gala a ese restaurante- dijo Carlos

-Bueno a esperar- dijo Kendall

-¡Listo! La reservación esta hecho a las 3:00 de la tarde- dijo James muy contento

-¡Genial! Lo único que falta es esperar la hora y pensar algo que podamos contarle a Logan, que le cause algún impacto para que recupere su memoria perdida- dijo Kendall

* * *

_**Varias horas después**_

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al cuarto donde se encontraba dormido Logan, caminado lo más silencioso posible, intentando no despertarlo de una forma brusca.

-Logan- dijo James

-Logan- dijo ahora Kendall

-Logan- repito ahora Carlos

Y nada, el pequeño genio no respondía, estaba muy dormido, como para oír la voz de sus amigos Carlos decidió acercase más a su mejor amigo, comenzando a agitarlo.

-Logan, es hora de levantarse- dijo Carlos

Esto último si levanto a Logan, quien tenía una cara muy adormilada, y miraba al moreno directo a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el pálido

-Es hora de ir a comer- dijo Carlos muy alegre

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Logan

-A tu restaurante favorito- dijo Kendall finalmente.

* * *

¿Logan comenzara a recordar más cosas? ¿Encontrara nuevos sentimientos? ¿No recordara nada? ¿Kendall y James son amigos de nuevo?

Espero le haya gustado este capítulo y como siempre intentare responder estas preguntas en el proximo episodio que se llamara "Recuerdos". Dejen volar su imaginacion con el nombre del capitulo, y si se les ocurre algun recuerdo bueno envienme un PM o un Review con la idea, y tal vez la pueda agregarla en el proximo capitulo, pero haganlo rapido, porque puedo comenzar la historia en cualquier momento =)

Se despide de ustedes**_ RusherloveKogan_**


	11. Recuerdos

Primero que nada quiero seguir agradeciendo a las personas que envían sus Reviews y también a las que leen esta historia, porque sin ninguno de los anteriores esta historia no llegaría a ser lo que es.

También les quiero pedir una disculpa, pero este episodio es el más largo que escrito, tan solamente 15 páginas de Word lo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, ademas el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos, para que no se volviera algo tedioso y para hacerlos pedir más =)

Finalmente aquí está el nuevo episodio de su novela "Un verdadero amor" espero y les guste

* * *

**Recuerdos**

-¿Y cuál es mi restaurante favorito?- pregunto Logan

-Es un restaurante, donde sirven todo tipo de comida, pero en donde te encanta la lasaña y la pizza- dijo James

-Es mejor que te cambies de ropa- dijo Carlos

-¿Cómo me tengo que vestir?- dijo Logan

-Con ropa normal, no se necesita nada especial para el restaurante- dijo Kendall

-¿Y dónde está mi ropa?- pregunto un avergonzado Logan

-En este ropero, será mejor que salgamos para que te cambies- dijo Kendall

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Logan, un poco confundido, al saber que iría a un restaurante con unos prácticamente desconocidos para él.

Comenzó a buscar en el ropero que le había señalado Kendall, algo de ropa que le gustara, eligiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro, con una playera blanca de manga corta y un par de tenis también blancos.

Finalmente, entro al baño, para peinar su cabello y lavarse la cara pues aún se sentía muy dormido.

No tardo mucho, su cabello era dócil por lo que simplemente paso el peine y se puso un poco de gel y ya estaba listo.

Salió del baño y después de la habitación, encontrándose con los tres chicos esperándolo ansiosos en el sillón, mirándolo directamente a él.

-¿Listo para irnos?- pregunto Kendall

-Creo que si – dijo Logan

-Pues andando- dijo James

Todos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron a la puerta, para luego salir del apartamento y comenzar a caminar para el elevador. Era muy extraño, pero los últimos días en Palm Woods al parecer no había nadie, debería ser porque era el momento del año en donde los sueños hollywoodenses terminan. Bajaron rápidamente por el elevador el primer piso, pasando directamente a la salida del hotel y llegando al estacionamiento. Subiendo nuevamente al auto y pero esta vez, James iba de piloto, mientras que Kendall de copiloto dejando a Logan, con Carlos en los asientos traseros

-Pónganse el cinturón de seguridad, no quiero que les pase algo-ordeno James a los otros tres y enseguida, poniéndose el que le correspondía.

James encendió el auto, y salió del estacionamiento directamente para la carretera y siguió avanzando, para dirigirse al restaurante que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. El lugar no estaba ni cerca ni lejos, pero sería aun así un poco tardado debido al tráfico que había a esa hora, la famosa hora "pico" de los Ángeles, en donde la mayoría regresaba a su casa o iba algún lugar a comer.

Ningún chico quiso articular alguna palabra, cada uno iba sumido en su mundo.

Kendall iba pensando en que podría hacer para que Logan recuperara algo de memoria.

James iba concentrado en manejar, distrayéndose solamente en los semáforos, pensando lo mismo que el rubio, algo además que los recuerdos y la comida que podían hacer para que el genio recuperara algo de su memoria perdida.

Logan, no pensaba en algo general, simplemente sentía algo de emoción y miedo al saber que se dirigía a su restaurante favorito, en donde tendría una plática con sus amigos y le daba algo de miedo, no poder recordar nada.

Mientras tanto, Carlos iba pensando si sería bueno en realidad que Logan recuperara la memoria. Ahora a Logan se le veía mejor, era menos inseguro, no tenía los problemas que el antiguo Logan, pero había algo que no permitía que el Logan sin memoria fuera su hermano mayor Logie.

Finalmente, después de que los cuatro estuvieron sumidos en sus pensamientos, y mirando el paisaje, llegaron a su destino.

James se dirigió directamente para el estacionamiento del lugar, en donde había muchos autos pues era la hora de la comida,

Afortunadamente encontró un lugar, en lo más lejano del restaurante, pero era un lugar.

Los cuatros bajaron del auto sin articular palabra, y cerrando las puertas con seguro y poniendo la alarma al auto.

Comenzaron a caminar, James y Kendall enfrente, mientras que los dos pequeños iban detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Carlos al ver la cara que tenía Logan.

-Me da miedo que esto salga mal- dijo Logan con una voz de preocupación.

-No te debes preocupar, nosotros siempre hemos sido tus mejores amigos, no importa que no recuerdes nada ahora yo y los demás siempre te apoyaremos- dijo Carlos intentando que Logan se tranquilizara un poco

-Muchas gracias Carlos hare mi mejor intento- dijo Logan sonriéndole al moreno.

Pronto, los chicos entraron al restaurante, llegando a la pequeña recepción que tenía el lugar.

James se acercó con la señorita que estaba en el lugar para atender las reservaciones, dándole los datos necesarios para exigir la mesa.

El niño bonito, les hizo una seña a sus amigos, que les indicaba que lo siguieran para poder sentarse en su mesa y poder ordenar la comida.

Llegaron rápido a la mesa, en la parte centrar que daba a un pequeño escenario con un micrófono y al parecer un Karaoke.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que era en forma de círculo, Kendall y James dando la espalda al escenario, mientras que Logan y Carlos lo miraban directamente.

En la mesa ya estaban los menús, cada uno tomando la carta y mirando lo que podían comer y beber.

-¿Se te antoja algo?- pregunto Kendall a Logan.

-La verdad no sé qué me pueda gustar por lo que dejare que ustedes elijan por mí- dijo Logan sonriéndole a los chicos.

-¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba a Logan, la lasaña o la pizza?- dijo James

-Eso va a estar difícil- dijo Kendall

-¿Por qué no ordenamos una pizza y una lasaña, familiares para todos?- dijo Carlos

-Eso suena genial ¿Te parece?- dijo Kendall a Logan

-Me agrada la idea si es mi comida preferida como ustedes dicen, tal vez me ayude a recordar algo- dijo Logan.

Carlos atrajo la atención del camarero, diciéndole la orden de comida, junto con una jarra grande de limonada para que pudieran beber todos.

Nadie quería hablar, los tres chicos habían acordado, que no hablarían de nada hasta que la comida acabara, para no molestar al pálido

Pronto llego la comida. El camarero, traía dos platos grandes que coloco en la mesa, uno con una pizza familiar de peperonni y el otro con lasaña, las ya mencionadas comidas favoritas del genio. Poco después llego con la jarra de limonada, junto con cuatro vasos, dándole uno, a cada chico.

Después el camarero se retiró, no sin antes desearles una buena comida.

-Pues a comer- dijeron Kendall y James sincronizados, dirigiéndose directamente a la pizza.

-¡ESPEREN!- dijo Carlos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kendall algo asustado.

-Dejemos que Logan coma primero, él es quien perdió la memoria ¿No?- dijo Carlos.

-Tienes razón, además quiero ver su expresión al comenzar a comer- dijo James

-De acuerdo, lamento que nos hayamos precipitado- se disculpó el rubio en nombre de la cara de Big Time Rush y de él

-Pues toma un pedazo de pizza- invito Carlos al genio

-Está bien- dijo algo temeroso Logan

La mano del genio, tomo una pequeña rebanada de pizza, quizá la más pequeña, y la llevo directo a su boca, mordiéndola para luego comenzarla a masticar y luego tragar.

-¿Y?- pregunto James algo ilusionado

-Esta deliciosa, pero no me recuerda a nada- dijo Logan, para luego darle otra mordida a la pizza, ahora sin vergüenza.

-Eso se oye mal, intenta con la lasaña- dijo Kendall, guardando su última esperanza de que Logan recordara algo con la comida.

Ahora, Logan acerco el gran plato en el que se encontraba la gran lasaña, y tomo cuchillo y tenedor, para cortar un pequeño pedazo y luego llevarlo, como lo había hecho con la pizza, a su boca para masticarlo y tragarlo

-¿Algo?- pregunto Kendall ansioso

-Sabe genial, pero de mi memoria nada- dijo Logan decepcionando un poco a los tres chicos.

-Al ver que Logan no recuerda nada con la comida, es hora de que nosotros también comamos- dijo Carlos con un poco de tristeza en la voz, pero sabiendo que tal vez con los recuerdos el pálido recordaría algo.

Cuando todos oyeron lo que Carlos dijo, no dudaron ni un momento en comenzar a comer, tomando o una rebanada de pizza o un trozo de lasaña, comiendo los cuatro de los dos platillos, de una forma desigual, pues Carlos y James terminaron con la pizza, mientras que Logan y Kendall con la lasaña, terminando juntos la limonada, sin articular palabras al comer, solamente para pedir algún alimento o la jarra de agua.

El camarero se dio cuenta enseguida de que los chicos habían terminado de comer por lo que se llevó los platos sucios.

-¿Alguna otra cosa en que les pueda servir?- pregunto el camarero a los chicos.

-Por favor, otra jarra de limonada- dijo Carlos.

-De acuerdo, enseguida se las traigo- dijo el camarero para luego caminar para la cocina.

-Creo que es hora de empezar con los recuerdos- dijo James

-Es cierto, aunque creo que será mejor esperar a que el camarero traiga el agua- dijo Kendall, haciéndole una señal a James, de que quería decirle algo en secreto.

-Tienes razón- dijo James, para luego acercarse al rubio, llamando la atención de los pequeños chicos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto James en un tono de susurro para que solamente Kendall lo pudiera oír.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- dijo Kendall

-¿Para ayudar a Logan a recuperar su memoria?- pregunto James, teniendo ahora una nueva esperanza.

-Sí, se trata de que los dos pasemos a cantarle una o dos canciones, que le hayan llegado al corazón al antiguo Logan- dijo Kendall

-Así, su cerebro conectara las emociones que ya había tenido, con las que está pasando ahora, y tal vez recuerde algo- dijo James haciendo que Kendall lo mirara incrédulo

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto James

-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste al verdadero James que es un idiota?- dijo Kendall comenzando a reír al ver la cara de enojo que tenía James

-Muy gracioso, pero es a lo que querías llegar ¿no?- dijo James

-Es verdad, pero se me hizo asombroso que tu cerebro pudiera unir todo tan rápido- dijo Kendall

-¡Oye!- dijo James, siendo interrumpido por el camarero, que traía la jarra de limonada fría.

-Aquí está su limonada ¿Puedo servir en algo más?- pregunto el camarero

-Por ahora no, muchas gracias- dijo Carlos haciendo que el camarero se retirara.

-Bueno, ¿Quién va a comenzar?- pregunto Logan, era lo primero que articulaba después de responder que no recordaba nada por la lasaña o la pizza.

-Mira, cada uno te contara un recuerdo de algo que hayamos pasado contigo, que sea muy importante para nosotros- dijo Carlos

-¿Pero quién empieza?- volvió a preguntar Logan

-Pues yo me considero tu hermano, por lo que yo empezare- dijo Carlos viendo a Kendall y James, que lo miraron de una forma comprensiva al decir esas palabras.

-Para empezar, te voy a hablar del día en que nos conocimos los cuatro, el día en que comenzó nuestra gran amistad y hermandad- dijo Carlos, haciendo que Logan tuviera una gran curiosidad de lo que le contaría el moreno, y también atrayendo la atención de Kendall y James

-Todo empezó, en el jardín de niños de Minnesota, teníamos 5 años seria nuestro último año en preescolar y el primer día, llego un niño nuevo, bajito, algo delgaducho, se le veía muy asustado, traía uno lentes y al parecer era muy antisocial, porque no quería hablar con nadie, ese niño eras tú Logan- dijo Carlos, haciendo que Logan se sonrojara un poco, al imaginarse a él de niño.

-Siguiendo, a los pequeños Kendall, James y Carlos, nos llamó la atención ese nuevo niño, que se veía muy solo durante ese primer día de clase, por lo que decidimos ir a hablar con él, en el recreo.

Te buscamos por mucho tiempo, y casi nos damos por vencidos hasta que te vimos, sentado solo en una pequeña banca.

"¡Hola! Tus eres el niño nuevo ¿Verdad?" te había preguntado yo.

"S ss sii, yo soy el niño nuevo" contestaste tu muy temido y tartamudeando.

"Nosotros somos Carlos, James y Kendall y queremos que seas nuestro amigo" te dije de nuevo yo

"¿Por qué quieren ser mis amigos?" preguntaste algo sorprendido

"Porque se ve que eres un niño genial" dijo esta vez Kendall haciendo que te sonrojaras

"Gracias, pero no creo que les agrade, soy muy raro" dijiste, como siempre desde pequeño te menospreciabas

"No importa nosotros también somos muy extraños" dije yo intentando pensar en algo que me hiciera raro.

"Yo me la paso viéndome en el espejo" dijo James, que desde pequeño había sido un vanidoso.

"Y yo soy rubio, con los ojos verdes" dijo ahora Kendall

"Y yo soy más moreno que los demás" te dije yo, con la ilusión de que ahora que veías que nosotros también éramos diferentes, dejarías que fueras nuestro amigo

"Tienen razón, vamos a hacer los mejores amigos" dijiste ese día en el jardín de niños y desde entonces no nos hemos separado.

Logan estaba, casi llorando, era muy emotiva la forma en que había conocido a sus amigos pero era más sorprendente que a pesar de que eran muy pequeños Carlos lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Carlos, miro giro su cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, que parecía que estaban igual de impactados que Logan, intentando darles una señal de que era hora del siguiente recuerdo.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto finalmente el moreno al ver que sus amigos no entendían su mensaje.

-¡Yo!- dijo James rápidamente ganándole el turno a Kendall por unos segundos.

-¿De qué hablaras?- dijo Logan algo intrigado, el recuerdo anterior había sido maravilloso esperaba que el siguiente fuera igual o hasta mejor.

-Mira, no es algo muy emotivo pero para mí sí importante- Empezó James

-Todo comenzó cuando estábamos por terminar la primaria- siguió James, que al ver que nadie lo interrumpía siguió ahora sin detenerse.

-Era un día común y corriente en la escuela, era la mitad del ciclo escolar nada fuera de lo común. Ese día nos correspondía a los cuatro dar una pequeña exposición al grupo sobre el cáncer, una enfermedad muy seria, y como siempre tú eras el experto al ser el más brillante y por querer llegar a ser un médico-Dijo James, causándole a Logan un pequeño sonrojo con lo último que había dicho el joven alto.

-Bueno, el punto es que yo estaba muy nervioso, y entonces al empezarla clase, comencé a tartamudear y a ruborizarme, todos se empezaron a reír de mí, quería llorar, pero de pronto, tú me empezaste a defender, junto con los chicos y siguieron con la clase.- dijo James

"E e el l cc aaa can cer e e es u u na…" decía yo muy nervioso

En ese momento fue cuando todos se empezaron a burlar de mí, bueno todos los chicos.

"Que les da risa, que el a diferencia de ustedes se ha propuesto hablar en público" dijiste tu algo enojado

"Tienes razón Logan, si tampoco ellos pueden hablar en público" dijo esta vez Kendall

Los tres siguieron con la clase, dejando que yo no hablara para nada, causando que aun si los chicos se burlaran de mí.

"Ustedes son una bola de incultos, no saben nada de valores y mucho menos tienen la capacidad para recibir una información de tanta importancia como esta" dijiste tu Logan, muy enojado, ocasionando que todos los chicos se enojaran contigo, en lugar de burlarse de mí.

Esa era la última hora, antes de terminar la clase se escuchó el timbre, por lo que recogimos todo nuestro material y tomamos nuestras mochilas, saliendo juntos.

Llegamos a la salida, y todos los chicos del salón nos estaban esperando.

"Con que somos unos incultos, Logan" dijo el brabucón del salón

"Y y o yo n no q qq quería d decir ee eso" dijiste ahora tú, tartamudeando y muy nervioso

"Ahora tu eres el nervioso, chicos vamos a ver si se le quitan los nervios con unos pequeños golpes" dijo de nuevo el brabucón, que se llamaba Gustavo.

"Detente, Gustavo, Logan solo decía la verdad" dijo Carlos, que a pesar de ser el más pequeño de los cuatro, al parecer era el más problemático.

"¿Tú también quieres una paliza?" dijo Gustavo

"Pues yo también quiero" dijo Kendall muy decidido como siempre

"Chicos no hay necesidad de pelear, vámonos" nos rogaste tú, querías evitarnos problemas

"¿Con que el nerd del salón se quiere ir a llorar con su mami?" dijo Gustavo en tono de burla, ocasionando que Kendall, Carlos y yo nos lanzáramos contra él y los demás chicos contra nosotros, empezando una pelea en el patio principal de la escuela. Tú estabas enfrente de nosotros viéndonos pelear, y no tardaste mucho en reaccionar e ir por la directora para detener todo eso.

Ese día nos castigaron, por un mes todo el grupo y a Gustavo lo expulsaron, ya que no era la primera vez que se peleaba o causaba un problema en la escuela. Ese día, nos ganamos una golpiza tremenda, pero jamás olvidare porque lo hice, porque tú me habías defendido, antes cuando más lo necesitaba- término James

Logan estaba ahora más impactado, no podía creer que James recordara, una simple defensa escolar, como un acto heroico de su parte.

-Kendall, te toca- dijo Carlos

-Primero que nada, te voy a decir, que no tengo un recuerdo, porque para mí, el pasar el tiempo contigo, es lo más maravilloso que puede pasar, no importa la situación o el momento de nuestra vida en que ocurrió, para mí lo más importante es que hemos podido ser unos grandes amigos- dijo Kendall

Logan, no se esperaba eso, era muy emotivo, pero quería que el rubio, no se salvara de contar un recuerdo.

-Muchas gracias por eso Kendall, pero aun así quiero que me platiques un recuerdo-dijo Logan.

Kendall ya esperaba que Logan reaccionara así, tenía un recuerdo, el recuerdo más maravilloso de su vida, que había pasado con el pálido hacia unos pocos días.

-Está bien, te voy a platicar de un recuerdo que me trae mucha satisfacción, la primera vez que nos besamos- dijo Kendall sonrojándose un poco, eso nunca lo había platicado a nadie, ni siquiera a Carlos ni a James, que ahora lo miraban incrédulos.

-Bueno, todo comenzó, cuando mi ahora ex novia, Jo Taylor, se mudó a Nueva Zelanda porque consiguió un papel, ya que es actriz- explico Kendall a Logan, que lo estaba mirando, y estaba muy atento a las palabras del rubio.

-Yo estaba muy deprimido, pensando en suicidarme, en nuestra habitación, pensando que ya nada importaba, hasta que de pronto tú entraste a la habitación y comenzamos a conversar.

"Hola, ¿Estas bien?" dijiste tú, se te veía muy preocupado por mí

"Si, estoy bien". Te dije yo de una forma muy tajante, que ni siquiera yo reconocí en el momento

"Kendall te conozco, desde hace muchos años, sé que estas mal, muy mal y que necesitas ayuda, si necesitas desahogarte, me tiene a mi aquí, ahora, soy tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mi" Me dijiste, sabiendo que si anteponías la amistad, sería imposible rehusarme a hablar de cómo me sentía

"Está bien Logie, estoy muy mal, me afecto mucho la partida de Jo, no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir ahora, ella era mi vida, y ahora que se fue… no quiero vivir más" te dije yo, causándote una cara de horror y sorpresa.

"Kendall, creo que estas exagerando algo las cosas, aun nos tienes a tu familia, a Carlos, a James y a mí, nos importas y nadie desearía que no estuvieras aquí." Dijiste tú, esperando que me retractara de lo que había dicho

"Pero… tu no entiendes como me siento, nunca has pasado por un rompimiento así de dramático" te dije, intentando que no insistieras más respecto al tema, pero al parecer cause todo lo contrario

"Tal vez, así de dramático no, pero recuerdas porque termine con Camille?, Porque uno de mis mejores amigos, mejor dicho James, se besó con ella y ninguno de los dos fue tan valiente como para contármelo al instante de que sucedió" dijiste tú, teniendo un buen punto a tu favor.

"Pero no es lo mismo" Te dije

"Claro que no, pero sigue siendo algo incómodo el hecho de que tu novia y tu mejor amigo se besaron y nadie te lo quiso contar, hasta que por error, ellos mismos cayeron en sus mentiras, para luego darme cuenta por mí mismo" me dijiste tú, estabas ganando la discusión

"Pero… sigues viendo a Camille, aunque sea solo como amigos, la sigues viendo, sigues conviviendo con ella, siguen estando juntos, mientras que yo, ahora estoy solo" te dije yo, ahora sintiendo que me iba a romper a llorar y al parecer tú lo habías notado

"Kendall, si necesitas llorar, no te preocupes desahógate, es mejor eso a que guardes todos tus sentimientos" me dijiste, intentando darme confianza para que externara mis sentimientos, pero en cambio, dirigí mi mirada directamente a la tuya

"No puedo llorar, ahora, estas tu aquí y nunca me ha gustado expresar mis sentimientos, enfrente de los demás" Te dije yo, causando ahora que tú, quien habías llevado nuestra pequeña discusión de pie, recargado en la puerta que estaba cerrada, comenzaras a acercarte a mí, sentándote en mi cama a mi lado.

"Kendall, no puedes encerarte en esa burbuja, no es bueno, simplemente debes de sacar todo ese dolor que tienes y convertirlo en una felicidad, conseguir a alguien más, que te quiera, que siempre haya estado contigo, que te conozca, que te amé y te desee como a nada en este mundo" Me dijiste tú, haciendo que me confundiera mucho por lo que acababas de decir, y cuál sería su significado.

Te empezaste a sonrojar, y yo no entendía bien la razón, pero de repente te comenzaste a acercar más a mi rostro y de repente me besaste. Fue el beso más maravilloso de toda mi vida, pero también el más corto, pronto te separaste de mis dulces labios.

"¿Qué fue eso? y aún más importante ¿Por qué te alejaste?" Te pregunte, esperando un segundo beso enseguida.

"Eso fue, porque, te amo, siempre te he amado, me encanta todo de ti, pero esto no puede ser, me estoy aprovechando de tu estado para poder lograr tenerte, esto no está bien, nunca debí hacerlo" Dijiste tú, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación y dejándome a mí con un montón de nueves emociones que necesitaba definir- termino Kendall

Logan estaba muy sorprendido de como recordaba Kendall ese primer beso, igual que Carlos y James, que nunca habían oído esa parte de la historia tan detalladamente.

-¿Recuerdas algo?- dijo James, intentando no pensar en cómo había sido el primer beso entre Logan y Kendall

-La verdad es que no, lo lamento mucho- dijo Logan

James se acercó a Kendall y le comenzó a susurrar en el oído como anteriormente lo habían hecho.

-Creo que es hora de que le cantemos algo-dijo James

-Tienes razón, ¿Quién va primero?- pregunto Kendall

-Quiero ir yo, antes de que me ponga nervioso, me pongo más nervioso, cuando canto a pocas personas, porque las puedo observar bien, que cuando canto en un concierto-dijo James, haciendo que Kendall recordara el recuerdo, no quería que su amigo pasara por otra vergüenza.

-Está bien, debes ir con el camarero y preguntarle si podemos cantar- dijo Kendall, alejándose ahora de James.

-Tengo que ir al baño-dijo rápidamente James, levantándose sin decir otra cosa

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Logan

-Pronto lo descubrirás- dijo Kendall

* * *

¿Qué canciones le cantaran a Logan? ¿Le gustaran? ¿Harán que recuerde algo? ¿Logan pronto decidirá? ¿Carlos terminara teniendo una relación al final de esta historia?

Pues esto lo descubrirá posiblemente en el próximo episodio o en cualquiera de los siguientes y debo decirles que esta historia se está acercando a su final que espero sea de su agrado.

Envíen sus Reviews, y sin más que decirles se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	12. Creo que algo esta pasando

Bueno, primero que nada en esta ocasión hare el uso de algunas canciones, la primera se llama Somewhere only we know, cover de Max Schneider, la segunda es una pequeña canción de La Oreja De Van Gogh, que se llama historia de amor, que habla de una mujer que está enamorada de un hombre con alzhéimer, la otra se llama It will rain, versión también de Max Schneider, la penúltima se llama Egde of desire, versión Logan Henderson y Kendall Schmidt y finalmente la canción de You´re the reason de Victoria Justice, versión acústica.

También quiero hacer una pequeña promoción para que lean el fic Thirteen Reasons Why Trece Razones Porque de Big Time Moch, está muy entretenida y es para los que aman el Cargan y la tragedia.

Finalmente unas grandes felicitaciones para 0809m quien cumple años el día de hoy y espero que siga envejeciendo mucho mas =)

Ninguna canción me pertenece, y sin más que decirles me voy para que puedan leer el siguiente capítulo de su novela "Un verdadero amor".

* * *

**Creo que algo está pasando**

-¿Es algo malo?-preguntó Logan

-No, es una sorpresa- dijo Kendall

Logan, al ver que Kendall no diría nada, se acercó a Carlos, tal y como lo habían hecho el rubio y James hacia unos momentos, haciendo que Kendall se sintiera algo extraño.

-¿Qué crees que están planeando?- pregunto Logan la moreno, susurrando para que el jefe del grupo no pudiera escucharlos.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero espero que sea para ayudarte a recuperar la memoria- dijo Carlos, algo divertido, al ver la cara de espanto que tenía Logan, y al pensar lo que los chicos pudieran hacer, tal vez avergonzándolos en el restaurante

-Yo espero lo….- empezó Logan, para luego ser interrumpido por una voz que se escuchaba por el micrófono.

-¡Hola a todos! Soy Elizabeth, la dueña del lugar y el día de hoy vamos a realizar unas pequeñas presentaciones en el Karaoke- dijo muy alegre la mujer, no debería de ser muy grande, no aparentaba más de 30 años, era algo alta, muy blanca y llevaba un vestido de color negro.

-El primero en pasar será… James Diamond- dijo Elizabeth, haciendo que Logan se comenzara a sentir emocionado.

-Bueno… esta es una canción para alguien muy especial- dijo James, al parecer se estaba poniendo nervioso y enseguida empezó a cantar dirigiendo su mirada directamente al pálido de Big Time Rush, pero enseguida la dirigió a la pantalla, pues la canción no se la sabia por completo.

_**I walked across an empty land**_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone**_

_**I'm getting old and i need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin**_

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love**_

_**Is this the place that i've been dreaming of**_

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone**_

_**I'm getting old and i need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**talk about it somewhere only we know**_

_**this could be the end of everything**_

_**so why don't we go**_

_**somewhere only we know**_

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone**_

_**I'm getting old and i need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**talk about it somewhere only we know**_

_**this could be the end of everything**_

_**so why don't we go**_

_**somewhere only we know**_

Logan se quedó sorprendido con la canción, era muy emotiva, pero a la vez algo egoísta, algo que le fascino además de que la interpretación había sido de lo más maravilloso de parte de James

-¡Aplausos por favor! Esta ha sido una presentación sensacional- dijo Elizabeth, causando que las personas que estaban en el restaurante comenzaran a aplaudir.

James, bajo del escenario algo sonrojado al recibir los aplauso y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde había estado sentado hace poco.

-¿Te gusto la canción? Pregunto James a Logan algo ilusionado

-Me encanto, pero antes de que preguntes, no me recordó nada- dijo Logan, ahorrando la pregunta que iba hacer James a continuación.

-No hay problema, aún está el plan B- dijo James, haciendo que Logan se diera cuenta de que ahora Kendall era el que faltaba en la mesa.

-A continuación, otro integrante de la banda Big Time Rush, Kendall Knight- dijo Elizabeth, muy emocionada, al parecer era fan de la banda.

-¡Hola a todos! Antes de cantar mi canción, me gustaría cantar unos pequeños versos que yo escribí, para alguien muy especial, lo cantare a capela esta basado en prácticamente hechos reales- dijo el rubio para luego comenzar a cantar y sonreír, al ver directamente a los ojos al pequeño Logie..

_**Quizá mi nombre es nuevo para ti**_

_**Quizá mi voz tan solo son palabras**_

_**Quizá tus labios dudan frente a mí**_

_**No saben que me besaron cada mañana**_

_**Me vez y no me miras**_

_**Me oyes sin escuchar**_

_**Y yo como un niño otra vez **_

_**Me vuelvo a enamorar**_

_**Confía en mí **_

_**Volveremos a cruzarnos por la playa**_

_**Y volverá a llevarse el viento mi paraguas**_

_**Y otra vez podrás poner sobre mi espalda tu jersey **_

_**Y otra vez no hará falta decir nada.**_

El tiempo se detuvo para Logan, esa canción hablaba de un amor, sin memoria lo que le hacía sentir feliz y a la vez muy extraño. Elizabeth, comenzó a aplaudir, junto con los que estaban en el lugar, sin interrumpir al rubio que ahora estaba seleccionando la canción del Karaoke.

-Ahora cantare la verdadera canción, va dirigida, para el pequeño Logie, mi gran amor- dijo Kendall causando que la gente empezara a rumorear cosas entre ellos, a Kendall no le importó, y comenzó a cantar sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de Logan, pues la canción se la sabia al derecho y al revés y no necesitaba el Karaoke.

_**If you ever leave me, baby, **_

_**Leave some morphine at my door **_

_**'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication **_

_**To realize what we used to have, **_

_**We don't have it anymore. **_

_**There's no religion that could save me **_

_**No matter how long my knees are on the floor **_

_**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' **_

_**Will keep you by my side **_

_**Will keep you from walkin' out the door. **_

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**There'll be no clear skies **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**Just let the clouds **_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away **_

_**Everyday, it will rain **_

_**I'll never be your mother's favorite **_

_**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye **_

_**Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing **_

_**Sayin there goes my little boy**_

_**Walkin' with that troublesome guy **_

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand **_

_**Oooh well but little darlin' watch me change their minds **_

_**Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try **_

_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding **_

_**That'll make you mine **_

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**There'll be no clear skies **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**Just let the clouds **_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away **_

_**Everyday, it will rain **_

_**Don't you say, Goodbye, **_

_**Don't you say, goodbye **_

_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding **_

_**That'll make it right **_

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**There'll be no clear skies **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**Just let the clouds **_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away **_

_**Everyday it will rain**_

Elizabeth, camino directamente para el micrófono e intento tomarlo, pero Kendall se lo impidió.

-Quisiera cantar otra canción, pero ahora la quiero cantar con Logan- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan se sonrojara pues todas las miradas iban directamente a él y no le quedó otra opción más que ponerse de pie y dirigirse al escenario donde lo esperaba Kendall con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Logan algo molesto

-Porque a ti te encanta cantar y además me gusta cantar contigo, la canción que cantaremos, la cantábamos juntos todo el tiempo- dijo Kendall, preparando la canción, en el Karaoke.

-Si no la recuerdas, está en la pantalla la letra- dijo Kendall, sin recibir respuesta del genio.

La música empezó y Carlos y James enseguida reconocieron la canción, al igual que Kendall y por alguna razón inexplicable Logan también la recordó en ese momento.

Los chicos, se estaban preparando para comenzar a cantar, a olvidándose de lo que los rodeaba, solamente quedando ellos dos y la canción.

_**Young and full off running **_

_**Tell me where is that taking me **_

_**Just a great figure eight **_

_**Or a tiny infinite **_

_**Love is really nothing **_

_**But a dream that keeps waking me **_

_**For all of my trying **_

_**We still end up dying **_

_**How can it be? **_

_**Don't say a word **_

_**Just come over and lie here with me **_

_**Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see **_

_**I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe **_

_**There I just said it **_

_**I'm scared you'll forget about me **_

_**So young and full off running **_

_**All the way to the edge of desire **_

_**Steady my breathing **_

_**Silently screaming **_

_**I have to have you now **_

_**Wired and I'm tired **_

_**Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor **_

_**Baby this mattress will spin on it's axis **_

_**And find me on yours **_

_**Don't say a word **_

_**Just come over and lie here with me **_

_**Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see **_

_**I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe **_

_**There I just said it **_

_**I'm scared you'll forget about me **_

_**Don't say a word **_

_**Just come over and lie here with me **_

_**Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see **_

_**I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe **_

_**There I just said it **_

_**I'm scared you'll forget about me**_

La canción la cantaron como cuando Logan tenia memoria, cada frase que debía decir el genio, la decía a tiempo y sin equivocarse, causando una gran emoción en Kendall.

-Y de nuevo ¡Aplausos! Para estos talentosos chicos- dijo Elizabeth muy feliz

-¿Puedo cantar una canción yo solo? – pregunto Logan, algo temerosos a Elizabeth

-Por supuesto que sí, toma el micrófono- dijo Elizabeth, ahora alejándose de nuevo, siempre con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Kendall a Logan

-Ya verás- dijo Logan, sintiéndose satisfecho, al haber hecho lo mismo que le había hecho Kendall hacia poco tiempo.

Kendall le sonrió a Logan, y se dirigió a la mesa, en donde estaban Carlos y James con cara de incrédulos.

-¿Va a cantar el solo?- pregunto James

-Es lo que dijo- contesto Kendall

-Espero que no le pase como antes de que perdiera la memoria y se llene de pánico al cantar solo- dijo Carlos deseándole suerte a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, como todos escucharon, si pusieron atención mis amigos Kendall y James, están pelando por mi amor, y yo les quiero dedicar esta canción a ambos, junto con mi hermano Carlos, que me estado apoyando en todo- dijo Logan para luego mirar la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos y sonreírles y después comenzar a cantar.

_**I don't want to make a scene **_

_**I don't want to let you down **_

_**Try to do my own thing **_

_**And I'm starting to figure it out **_

_**That it's alright **_

_**Keep it together wherever we go **_

_**And it's alright, oh well, whatever **_

_**Everybody needs to know **_

_**You might be crazy **_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you? **_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly **_

_**And it's crazy that someone could change me **_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try **_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason why **_

_**I don't even care when they say **_

_**You're a little bit off **_

_**Look me in the eye, I say **_

_**I could never get enough **_

_**'Cause it's alright **_

_**Keep it together wherever we go **_

_**And it's alright, oh well, whatever **_

_**Everybody needs to know **_

_**You might be crazy **_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you? **_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly **_

_**And it's crazy that someone could change me **_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try **_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason why **_

_**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun **_

_**Pick up the pieces when the damage is done **_

_**You say it's just another day in the shade **_

_**But look at what a mess we made **_

_**You might be crazy **_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you? **_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly **_

_**And it's crazy that someone could change me **_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try **_

_**You might be crazy **_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you? **_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly **_

_**And it's crazy that someone could change me **_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try **_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason why**_

Elizabeth, como había hecho las últimas veces, se acercó al micrófono y empezó a hablar

-¡Aplausos! Esta ha sido una buena presentación, espero que puedas tomar una decisión Logan, se ve que esta difícil- dijo Elizabeth haciendo que Logan se sonrojara.

-No te avergüences todos hemos sentido amor, y es más emocionante si se pelean por ti- Dijo Elizabeth, con una gran sonrisa de apoyo para el pálido.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Logan para luego bajar del pequeño escenario y caminar para la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¿Alguien más desea cantar?- pregunto Elizabeth, y nadie respondió o se ofreció para hacerlo.

-Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de los chicos de Big Time Rush, tanto como yo, aunque falto que cantara uno- dijo Elizabeth mirando directamente a Carlos, quien se negó a cantar.

-Al menos lo intente, eso ha sido todo por hoy en el Karaoke de este lugar, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que siga siendo este un restaurante visitado por ustedes- dijo Elizabeth bajando del escenario y ordenado que apagaran todo, para luego desaparecer, por una puerta que tal vez se dirigía para su oficina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Carlos a Logan, que ahora había tomado asiento, al lado del moreno.

-Fue para decir lo que siento en estos momentos, no quiero decepcionaros, chicos- dijo Logan que al parecer estaba entre avergonzado y emotivo, por todo lo que decían las canciones que le habían dedicado lo chicos, y por haber cantado dos canciones enfrente de un público, en donde intentaba externar sus sentimientos, cosa que nunca hacía.

-Nunca nos decepcionarías, hermanito- dijo Carlos, posando una mano en el cabello del pálido y revolviéndolo, para luego retirarla.

-¿Les gusto cómo cante?- pregunto Logan, siempre inseguro de lo que hacía o lo que no hacía.

-Por supuesto que si, como no nos podría gustar, lo cantaste con el corazón- dijo Kendall

-Es verdad, lo cantaste porque lo sentías, no porque querías ganar algo a cambio- dijo James

-¿Y te gusto como cante yo?- pregunto Kendall

-¿Y yo?- pregunto James

-Me encanto como cantaron los dos, aunque debo admitir que los dos estaban muy caídos en los tonos- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

Los chicos empezaron a reír, hacía varios días que no la pasaban así entre amigos sin discutir por el amor, siendo simplemente felices y riendo de cualquier cosa.

-Creo que debemos irnos, ya son las 7:00 de la noche, creo que se nos pasó el tiempo muy rápido- dijo James, llamando la atención del camarero.

-¿Necesita algo?-pregunto el camarero de una manera muy educada.

-Solamente la cuenta, gracias- dijo James

-Enseguida la traigo- dijo el camarero y se fue.

-¿Quién va a pagar?- pregunto Logan.

-Nosotros lo haremos, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Kendall

El camarero llego de regreso, con una pequeña bandejita, en donde traía la cuenta, y unas mentas.

-Aquí está la cuenta- dijo el camarero, quien se retiró solamente unos pasos para después tomar la cuenta junto con el dinero.

-Guao, creo que comimos demasiado- dijo James

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunto Kendall, que no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que se fijó en el papel.

-Tienes razón, comimos de más- dijo Kendall

-¿Cuánto es?- dijo Logan ahora con un sentimiento de culpa, todo eso había sido por él.

-No te preocupes, los tres nos las arreglaremos para pagar- dijo Carlos, uniéndose a los otros chicos, para ver la cuenta.

-No puede ser, en serio eso tenemos que pagar- dijo Carlos

-¿CUANTO TENEMOS QUE PAGAR?- dijo Logan muy enojado

-Nada- dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Nada?- dijo Logan muy sorprendido

-Elizabeth nos dio una cortesía por cantar esta noche, fuimos su espectáculo el día de hoy- explico Kendall

-Bueno, pronto te podremos llevar a otro lugar ¿Quieres cenar algo?- bromeo Carlos

-Claro que no Carlos, ya quiero regresar a casa- dijo Logan algo molesto, pero con una gran sonrisa en su boca, tenía una pequeña sorpresa para Kendall y James.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Kendall.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie, tomando cada uno, una pequeña menta y llevándola a sus bocas.

Logan, iba mirando a las personas al salir, y se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth lo estaba viendo y le estaba enviando una despedida con la mano, a la que el respondió con una sonrisa y también con una despedida.

Llegaron al auto, y se acomodaron tal como lo habían hecho para llegar al lugar, pero esta vez Kendall manejaría, mientras que James seria el copiloto y Carlos y Logan, iban detrás.

Llevaron el viaje, de la misma forma solo que esta vez un poco más satisfechos, no habían hecho recordar algo a Logan, pero al menos lo estaban intentando recuperar y mientras llevan ese proceso, lo estaban haciendo feliz al menos.

Estaba comenzando a obscurecer, eran ya las 7:30 de la noche, cuando Logan miro su reloj, en el momento en que llegaron a Palm Woods y Kendall había estacionado el auto.

Bajaron del automóvil, asegurándose de dejarlo, bien protegido, para luego caminar directamente al lobby y sentarse en los pequeños silloncitos individuales que estaban en el centro del lugar.

Los que estaban más cerca de los chicos, estaban afuera en la piscina disfrutando ahora de las estrellas que estaban apareciendo, por lo que los chicos tenían el lobby para ellos solo.

Logan y Carlos se sentó en unos sillones juntos, que eran los que daban la espalda a la entrada para la piscina, mientras que Kendall y James se sentaron en los extremos.

-Tengo que decirles algo, chicos- dijo Logan dirigiéndose a los chicos estaban a su costado.

-¿Qué ocurre Logie?- pregunto Kendall algo preocupado, por el tono en que lo había dicho el genio.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión- dijo Logan

* * *

¿Les gusto el capítulos?¿Cómo es que Logan recordó todo? ¿Por quién se ha decidido? ¿Los deje intrigados?

Bueno eso lo descubrirán en el próximo episodio que como siempre espero subirlo pronto

Se despide de ustedes _**RusherloveKogan**_


	13. Me engañaste

Bueno, solamente espero que este capítulo le agrade, y aquí descubrirán algo muy importante de la historia =)

Sin más que decirles me retiro para que puedan leer el siguiente episodio de "Un verdadero amor"

* * *

Me engañaste.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron Kendall y James, muy sorprendidos por dos razones, por lo que había dicho Logan y porque habían contestado en una sincronía.

-Dije que al fin he tomado mi decisión- dijo Logan, dando un suspiro.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Kendall muy confundido.

-¿Recordaste algo con las canciones?- pregunto James, que al parecer estaba igual de confundido que Kendall

-No- dijo Logan

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Kendall

-La verdad es que… nunca perdí la memoria-dijo Logan, sonrojándose y comenzando a dibujar una sonrisa muy nerviosa en su boca.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron nuevamente Kendall y James en una sincronía impresionante.

-Es que… como se los digo- dijo Logan

-¿Tu sabias de esto?- dijo James, dirigiéndose a Carlos

-Por supuesto que sí, quien crees que fue el de la idea- dijo Carlos

-Esto no puede ser verdad- dijo Kendall

-¿Están molestos?- pregunto Logan muy preocupado, le importaba mucho lo que sentían los chicos ahora, podía ser que ahora en lugar de amarlo lo odiaran

-Por supuesto que no, al menos yo no-dijo Kendall

-Yo tampoco, solo que es algo raro- dijo James

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- pregunto Kendall, refiriéndose a la mentira que había llevado Logan y Carlos

-Mira, todo paso así- dijo Logan

* * *

_**Recuerdo, en el hospital**_

Carlos estaba sentado en la sala de espera, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que acababan de llegar sus dos mejores amigos

-¿Cómo esta Logan?- dijo Kendall muy agitado

-No lo sé, el doctor no ha dado ningún anuncio- dijo Carlos extremadamente preocupado por su hermano mayor

Un doctor se acercó con los chicos

-Familiares de Logan Mitchell- dijo el doctor

-Somos los tres- dijo Carlos

-Necesito que uno de ustedes entre, para ver al paciente y poder explicarle todo lo que ocurrió- dijo el doctor

James y Kendall iban a comenzar una pelea por ver quien entraría pero Carlos hizo caso omiso de ambos

-Yo iré, es mi hermano mayor- dijo Carlos al doctor

-Está bien acompáñame- dijo el Doctor, comenzando a caminar para una habitación seguido de Carlos dejando a los dos enamorados del pálido solos.

Carlos, siguió al doctor, con cierta distancia, estaba muy preocupado por el golpe que había recibido Logan en la cabeza ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le causaría algún problema? ¿Se repondría?

No se dio cuenta, de que el doctor ya se había detenido en una puerta.

-Chico, es por acá- dijo el doctor, con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

-Lo siento, estoy preocupado- contesto Carlos, ahora intentando concentrarse en lo que el doctor le explicaría, entrando junto con el doctor a la habitación donde seguramente se encontraría Logan.

En la habitación se encontraba Logan recostado en una cama con una típica bata de hospital mirando para la ventana, en donde todo se estaba poniendo oscuro debido al anochecer.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Carlos al doctor

-Sí, está estable solamente fue el golpe en la cabeza, que a pesar de que fue muy fuerte y al parecer con un bate o algo duro no resulto afectado- dijo el doctor.

-Muchas gracias doctor ¿Cuándo podrá salir?- pregunto Carlos

-Mañana, solo quiero que esta noche se quede para verificar si se encuentra bien-dijo el doctor.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo doctor- dijo Carlos

-No hay que agradecer nada, creo que fue simplemente suerte, una persona normalmente perdería la memoria o comenzaría a tener problemas mentales o motrices y te dejo solo para que hables con tu hermano-dijo el doctor para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Logan?- dijo Carlos, pues al parecer el genio no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ni de la del doctor, debía de estar muy sumido en sus pensamiento por los accidentes que acababa de tener, el que había tenido con los chicos y el que había ocurrido en la calle.

-Hola Carlos- dijo Logan, en un tono de tristeza y amargura

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el moreno al pálido

-Físicamente- sí, y emocionalmente, no- dijo Logan

-¿Cómo ocurrió ese golpe?- pregunto Carlos algo preocupado

-Oh, no es nada, solamente unos pandilleros intentaron robarme, a lo que yo respondí furioso que no, y me golpearon con un bate en la cabeza- dijo Logan, como si fuera algo que le pasaba a cualquier persona cada día de su vida.

-¿Solamente fue eso? Yo había pensado que algunos extraterrestres habían tirado su basura cerca de aquí y te había golpeado la cabeza- dijo Carlos sarcásticamente, haciendo que Logan sonriera, siempre funcionaba el cinismos y el sarcasmo para hacer sonreír a Logan.

-Esa también es una posibilidad, como que también los extraterrestres robaron tu cerebro hace muchos años-dijo Logan

-Tan rápido a las ofensas, sí que estas bien- dijo Carlos

-Pero, aun no sé qué puedo hacer con los chicos, seguramente ahora están discutiendo por lo que me paso y de quien es la culpa ¿Verdad?- dijo Logan

-Si- fue lo único que contesto Carlos

-¿Qué puedo hacer para definir mis sentimientos sin necesidad de que los chicos se peleen?- dijo Logan en voz alta, Carlos no sabía si se dirigía a él, o simplemente lo había preguntado para sentirse algo mejor

Carlos, no contesto la pregunta, se limitó a comenzar a pensar, en algo que le ayudara a Logan con su gran problema amoroso y de repente se le vino a la cabeza lo que el doctor le acababa de mencionar "una persona normalmente perdería la memoria o comenzaría a tener problemas mentales o motrices".

-Logan, tengo una idea para resolver tu problema-dijo Carlos con una gran sonrisa

-¿Me vas a decir de nuevo, que no haga nada? Olvídalo- dijo Logan

-No, esta vez es algo en lo que se necesita mucho esfuerzo,¿ sigues siendo el mismo buen actor que cuando éramos unos niños?- pregunto Carlos

-Yo no era un buen actor, solamente mentía cuando lo necesitaba, pero sigo mintiendo igual de bien-dijo Logan

-Pues ahora vas a mentirles a los chicos-dijo Carlos muy emocionado

-¿Sobre qué les voy a mentir?- pregunto Logan algo confundido y con un poco de curiosidad.

-Les vamos a mentir- dijo Carlos

-Sobre que, dilo ya- dijo Logan ahora impaciente, pero guardando la calma un poco, sin gritar.

-Mira, saldré de esta habitación, y les diré que has perdido la memoria- dijo Carlos

-¿Y eso cómo me puede ayudar?- pregunto Logan

-Es simple, no sé cómo no lo puedes ver, los chicos tendrán que reconquistarte al pensar que perdiste la memoria, y así podrás tener tus sentimientos más claros y sin necesidad de que se peleen por ti, al ver tu "estado"- dijo Carlos

-Es una gran idea pero ¿No crees que se molesten cuando les contemos la verdad?- dijo Logan

-Posiblemente, pero ¿tienes una mejor idea?- dijo Carlos

-No, es lo único que tenemos, así que hagámoslo- dijo Logan ahora muy decidido.

-Está bien, voy a avisarle a los chicos, recuerda que no recuerdas nada- dijo Carlos echándose a reír, para luego poner una cara de serio, de preocupación mientras que Logan ponía una cara de "No sé dónde estoy" , comenzando con su actuación.

Carlos salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Logan, dirigiéndose ahora a la sala de espera en donde estaban los chicos, que estaban en espera de respuestas.

Kendall y James, al visualizarlo, se acercaron al moreno para poder hablar.

¿Está bien Logan? Dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, pero…- dijo Carlos

-¿PERO QUE? Los chicos estaban hablando al unísono

-Logan perdió la memoria- dijo Carlos, sonriendo en su mente, al ver la cara que los chicos ponían cuando les daba la noticia.

_**De nuevo en el hospital, pero esta vez cuando Carlos le llevo la ropa a Logan.**_

-Hola- dijo Carlos, abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Logan y Kendall

-Hola, ¿traes mí ropa?- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto, como te fue con Kendall- dijo Carlos, acercándose a Logan para que Kendall no los oyera, aunque lo dudaba por lo dormido que se le veía, pero no había que correr riesgos.

-Bien, creo, me platico unas cosas de como era antes de "perder" la memoria, y de que él y James se estaban peleando por mí y a ti ¿Cómo te fue con James?- dijo Logan

-Bien, se sentía algo extraño, por eso se comportó como se comportó- justifico Carlos a la acara de Big Time Rush.

-Pero aun así me sentí algo herido- dijo Logan

-Lo sé, pero tú como te comportarías si alguien a quien amas, pierde la memoria- dijo Carlos

-Tienes razón- fue lo único que contesto Logan

-Sera mejor que te cambies, y levantes a Kendall para poder irnos- dijo Carlos

-Está bien ¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?- dijo Logan

-James y yo venimos en nuestro auto- dijo Carlos

-Enseguida bajo con Kendall- dijo Logan para luego ver salir de la habitación a Carlos.

_**Fin de los recuerdos.**_

* * *

-Son unos cínicos- dijo Kendall a Carlos y Logan

-Tienes razón- dijo James

-¿Entonces ya no me quieren?- dijo Logan, comenzándose a sentir triste y con culpa

-Claro que te seguimos queriendo- dijeron los chicos, no querían de nuevo un mal entendido ahora que Logan había decidido con quien se quedaría.

-Que bien, y la verdad me quiero disculpar por lo que hicimos, pero en realidad me sirvió para poder elegir entre los dos, y por favor prométanme que no importa a quien he elegido, ustedes dos seguirán siendo amigos- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto que aceptos seguir siendo amigo de James y tuyo, pase lo que pase- dijo Kendall

-Yo también lo prometo-dijo James.

-Me voy a la azotea para ver las estrellas-dijo Kendall

-Y yo a mi cuarto- dijo James

-¿Qué no esperaran a que les diga a quien amo?- dijo Logan algo confundido

-La verdad, me gusta más la idea de pensar que tu llegaras a mi lado, que me buscaras porque me amas-dijo Kendall

-Yo pienso igual, además creo que le da algo de dramatismo- dijo James sonriendo.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Kendall a James, para que luego ambos se levantaran de los pequeños sillones y subieran para el ascensor, para después separarse y dirigirse cada uno a su sitio, donde cada uno esperaba que llegara el amor a su puerta.

-¿Tú también le vas a decir a "ya sabes quién" sobre "ya sabes que"?- dijo Logan a su hermano.

-Sí, ahora que sé que no estás enamorado de él, intentare luchar porque me quiera- dijo Carlos

-¿Nos vamos juntos para poder declarar nuestro amor?- dijo Logan algo sonrojado

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque creo que nos separaremos a medio camino- dijo Carlos

-No importa, vamos- dijo Logan poniéndose de pie, igual que Carlos para caminar como lo habían hecho los otros dos chicos al ascensor.

Entraron al ascensor y presionaron el botón del segundo piso, para llegar al piso del apartamento, durante el pequeño viaje, los chicos no dijeron nada, solamente se enviaban miradas y sonrisas al esperar que todo iría bien para cada uno.

Finalmente, sonó el timbre que indicaba que ya habían llegado a su destino, para que ambos salieran rápidamente del pequeño cubículo.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos-dijo Carlos

-Sí, te deseo mucha suerte hermanito- dijo Logan

-Yo igual, espero que todo salga bien para los dos, aunque tú lo tienes más asegurado que yo- dijo Carlos

-No te preocupes, yo sé que él también te ama- dijo Logan con mucha alegría en su voz

-Nos vemos- dijo Carlos

-Suerte- repitió Logan.

Los chicos tomaron dos caminos diferentes y comenzaron a caminar a la par, por el hotel, pasando por puertas y cruzando con gente, sin importarles nada ni nadie, solamente querían llegar con su pequeño amor.

Logan, al fin llego a su destino para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con…

* * *

¿Les gusto este capítulo? ¿Estoy haciendo que sufran por como lo termine? ¿De quién está enamorado Logan? ¿a quién le gusta Carlos? ¿Le corresponderá?

Esto lo descubrirán en el próximo episodio

Pues envíen su Review, no importa que diga solamente "Me gusta" eso hace que sienta que haga bien mi trabajo y me da más inspiración para que suba el próximo capítulo más rápido.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	14. Mi verdadero amor eres tú

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer mes en Fanfiction, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta historia y que dejaron su Review, este es el capítulo final de "Un verdadero amor". Espero que sea de su agrado =)

* * *

Mi verdadero amor eres tú

Carlos, había llegado al fin a su destino, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el chico que amaba, pero que ahora lógicamente tendría el corazón partido por la elección de Logan. Cerró la puerta detrás de el para entrar por completo en la habitación y caminar directamente al chico de sus sueños.

-Hola- dijo Carlos algo tímido

-Hola, lo eligió a él, verdad- dijo el chico con algo de amargura en su voz.

-Sí, lo eligió a el- dijo Carlos en un tono de dulzura en su voz, intentado que su enamorado se relajara.

-Creo que nunca encontrare el amor- dijo el chico, poniendo una cara de triste y sintiendo que iba a llorar.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! El amor es eterno, lo que a veces no dura, cambia o no te corresponde es la pareja- dijo Carlos

-Tienes razón, pero creo que será difícil superar a Logan- dijo chico muy deprimido

-Tienes razón, pero el amor se encuentra en cualquier lado, puede estar en una chica o en otro chico- dijo Carlos intentando que su amado entendiera el mensaje que le quería dar.

-No lo sé, creo que ya no creo en el amor- dijo el amado de Carlos

-Pero en serio, debes de seguir confiando en el amor, no es algo malo, solo que a veces te puede lastimar- dijo Carlos intentando ayudar a su amigo

-Es cierto todo lo que me dices, pero va ser difícil ver Logan besándose con mi mejor amigo- dijo el joven deprimido

-Pero yo te amo… - dijo Carlos

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo el chico muy desconcertado

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Palm Woods**_

Logan, abrió la puerta con cuidado, para luego comenzar a caminar por la habitación que buscando rápidamente en el lugar a su amado.

-¡Te amo!- dijo Logan enseguida que pudo observar a su amado para luego empezar a correr directamente a sus brazos.

-¿En serio?- dijo el chico con mucha emoción en su voz

-Claro que si, al ver todas tus acciones cuando perdí la memoria me di cuenta de que tú eres el indicado para mí- dijo Logan abrazando a su amado de una manera muy fuerte, dejando sus cuerpos muy juntos.

-En verdad de que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo el chico

-Claro, recuerda "Si te enamoras de dos personas, elige a la segunda porque si en realidad amaras a la primera, no te hubieras enamorado de nuevo"- dijo Logan

-Te amo Logan

-Te amo… Kendall

* * *

_**En el 2j**_

La habitación estaba obscura, solamente alumbraba la luz de la televisión, de una forma desigual, por los movimientos que llevaban en el programa que estaba viendo James

-¿Qué dijiste Carlos?- dijo James

-Dije, que te amo James, me di cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando Logan me dijo que lo amabas, no me quise interponer- dijo Carlos, con una sonrisa triste en su cara

-¿En serio me amas? No lo puedo creer, es increíble- dijo James

-¿Qué es increíble?- dijo Carlos algo curioso.

-Lo que pasa, es que Logan me atraía mucho, pero también me atraes tu- dijo Jame sonrojándose.

-¿entonces?-dijo Carlos

-¿entonces?- repito James, que se acercó al moreno.

Carlos se quedó paralizado en su lugar, al ver que James se acercaba a él, y lo tomaba de la cintura, lo comenzó a cargar para estar a la misma altura.

-¿Te puedo besar?- dijo James muy seguro de si

-Claro ¡Hazlo ya!- dijo Carlos algo desesperado

-De acuerdo- dijo James, entre risas.

James acerco sus labio con los de Carlos, para luego comenzar a besarse apasionadamente uniendo sus labios y sintiendo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro por la forma en que encajaban sus labios, para luego separarse por falta de aire.

-Bájame, por favor- dijo Carlos, que estaba aferrado al cuerpo de James

-Pero esto es tierno- reprocho James algo divertido por la poscicion en la que estaba Carlos

-Pero no me gusta, hazlo por mi- Suplico Carlos.

James bajo con cuidado a su nuevo amado y le dedico una gran sonrisa, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me amas enserio?- dijo Carlos

-¡Por supuesto! Me acabo de dar cuenta de eso, pero ya sentía algo por ti, lo empecé a sentir un poco después de que descubrí que me gustaba Logan- dijo James algo avergonzado, y empezándose a sonrojar pero para su fortuna la poca luz que había, no dejo ver a Carlos ese sonrojo.

-Eso es genial- dijo Carlos, separando su vista de la de James, para luego abrazarlo, como abraza un niño a su peluche favorito.

-Después de todo, no salió tan mal, el hecho de que Logan no me amara- dijo James ahora feliz, olvidando su anterior tristeza.

-Es cierto, pero debemos de aceptar que gracias a él, nos dimos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos- dijo Carlos

-Siempre en lo correcto, por eso me gustas- dijo James separando un poco a Carlos de su cuerpo, para poder besarlo de nuevo, y quedarse así por un largo tiempo pensando solamente en su amor.

* * *

_**En la azotea**_

-¿Me puedes repetir porque me elegiste a mí?– dijo Kendall algo incrédulo

-Porque te fuiste el que te comportaste mejor cuando no "tenia" memoria, porque tus canciones fueron las que más llegaron y porque, como dije hace un momento, fuiste la segunda persona de quien me enamore y me di cuenta de que en realidad el amor que tenía por James, murió hace mucho- dijo Logan mirando directamente a Kendall, en sus ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban

-No me lo puedo creer aun- dijo Kendall

-Créelo, nos amaremos toda la vida- dijo Logan

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora en mi vida- dijo Kendall

-Lo sé, soy un gran premio- dijo Logan bromeando

-Pues quiero probar a mi premio- dijo Kendall acercándose a Logan y empezándolo a besar, cosa que deseaba mucho desde hacía ya un tiempo.

El beso, a diferencia del primero que habían tenido, fue mas apasionado, con sus labios sincronizados y sin una pisca de culpa por parte de alguno, fue simplemente un beso con amor, siendo la luna y las estrellas las únicas que observaban como al fin, Kendall y Logan después de haber luchado y dudado en el camino, habían terminado juntos sintiendo su amor solamente, y reafirmando la promesa que habia hecho Kendall hacia unos dias, "Te juro por la luna y las estrellas que son las unicas que nos ven ahora, que pronto seras mio, Logie".

* * *

_**De nuevo con James y Carlos**_

_**-**_James, detente un momento- dijo Carlos separando a la cara de BTR, de él

-¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre tu amor?- dijo James, dudoso

-Claro que no, te amo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que muera- dijo Carlos

-¿Pero?- dijo James ahora más seguro de sí mismo

-Creo que debemos ir a la azotea con los chicos y decirles de nosotros- dijo Carlos refiriéndose a su nueva relación amorosa

-¿En serio debemos de ir ahora?- dijo James, en tono de berrinche

-Es lo que yo quiero- dijo Carlos, intentando sonar triste para ganar la batalla que tenía con James

-De acuerdo, vamos con los chicos- dijo James

-Por eso te amo- dijo Carlos abrazando de nuevo a James.

-Vamos- dijo James, para salir juntos de la habitación y dirigirse a la azotea con toda calma y tomados de la mano.

Llegaron enseguida a la azotea, y abrieron la puerta haciendo algo de ruido, al ver a Kendall y Logan besándose apasionadamente.

-!Chicos¡ dijo Logan emocionado al ver a sus amigos entrar a la azotea

-¿No estás enojado?. Dijo Kendall rápidamente a James

-Claro que no-dijo James, para luego levantar su mano junto con la de Carlos

-Ustedes…- dijo Logan, señalando las manos de los chicos.

-¡Sí! También estamos saliendo- dijo Carlos muy emocionado y soltando su mano de la de James, para ir a abrazar a su hermano quien también se separo de su amado para recibir a su pequeño hermano.

-Me alegro tanto por ti- dijo Logan

-Yo también, al fin encontramos el amor- dijo Carlos

-Y nos dimos cuenta de que todo fue gracias a ti ,Logan- dijo James que se acercó junto con Kendall a Logan y Carlos

-¿Gracias a mí? Pero yo no hice nada…- dijo Logan

-Claro que si hiciste algo, fuiste tu quien me beso y despertaste mi amor por ti- dijo Kendall

-Gracias a que le rebelaste tu amor a Kendall, yo te rebele mi amor- dijo James

-Y tú fuiste quien me escucho cuando estaba enamorado de James y no sabía qué hacer, y quien me apoyo hace poco, cuando tomaste tu decisión- dijo Carlos.

-Pero aun así, creo que no hice nada importante- dijo Logan

-Claro que si, gracias a ti, los cuatro estamos enamorados- dijo James

-Gracias… creo- dijo Logan.

-¿Entonces ya somos novios?- dijo Kendall a Logan, acercándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Logan acercándose a los labios de su amado y besarlo.

* * *

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos- Dijo James a Carlos

-Es cierto, dejemos a los tortolitos- dijo Carlos, para luego salir junto con su amado al apartamento y llegar directamente a su habitación.

-Carlos ¿Quieres que durmamos en la misma cama?- dijo James algo temeroso por la respuesta que podría recibir del moreno

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- dijo Carlos empezándose a cambiar, sentándose en su cama cuando termino de hacerlo, seguido de James, que hizo exactamente lo mismo que el moreno.

-Abrázame- ordeno Carlos a James

-Claro cariño- dijo James abrazando a Carlos de una forma tierna y besándolo en los labios, cosa que hizo sin preguntar, cosa rara en el, pero que le fascino a Carlos, le encantaba que fuera tomando algunos riesgos.

-Te amo, mucho Carlos- dijo nuevamente James

-Yo también James, espero estar contigo lo que resta de mi vida- dijo Carlos para luego quedarse dormido, recostado en el torso de James.

-Yo también- dijo James en un susurro en la oreja de Carlos, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, sin despertarlo, para luego quedarse dormido, abrazando al amor du su vida.

* * *

-¿Nos vamos a dormir?- dijo Logan a Kendall, al ver que sus amigos ya no estaban en el lugar.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Kendall

Llegaron a su apartamento, al entrar estaba todo oscuro, al parecer todos ya estaban dormidos por lo que decidieron entrar a su habitación sin hacer nada de ruido.

-Kendall, te amo- dijo Logan, al entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Kendall.

-¿Dormimos juntos hoy?- dijo Logan que se estaba cambiando su ropa por su pijama.

-¡SI!- dijo Kendall rápidamente, para también cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, y acostarse en su cama, esperando a Logan, que enseguida se acostó junto al rubio.

-Es raro todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para poder estar ahora los dos juntos-dijo Kendall, que empezó a acercar a Logan a su cuerpo de forma que este pudiera mirar al rubio, recostado en el torso del mismo.

-Tienes razón, pero valió la pena ¿No?- dijo Logan

-Todo vale la pena si eres tu- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan se sonrojara

-Gracias, amor- dijo Logan sonrojado aún más al decirle amor a Kendall

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas te ves muy tierno- dijo Kendall

-Me sonrojare más seguido- dijo Logan en tono de broma para luego empezar a reír en un tono bajo junto con Kendall, no querían despertar a nadie.

-Buenas noche Logie- dijo Kendall besando una última vez a Logan en los labios.

-Buenas noches Kendall, te amo- dijo Logan, dándole un segundo beso a Kendall

-Yo también te amo, siempre lo hare- dijo Kendall que le dio un beso en la frente a Logan para luego quedarse dormido.

Logan se quedó un poco más tiempo despierto, mirando a Kendall y pensando en lo afortunado que era por haber encontrado su verdadero amor, para luego quedarse dormido, con una gran sonrisa en su boca al saber que nada ni nadie lo podría separar ahora de Kendall y que podían vivir con su amor el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

¿Les gustaron las parejas? ¿Les gusto el final? ¿Quieren una secuela? ¿Quieren un fic basado en un Jagan? ¿Quieren que siga mis otras historias? ¿Todas las anteriores?

Pues envíen sus Reviews dándome su opinión y muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia de amor

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	15. Epilogo: ¿Me perdonaste?

Bueno sé que les había dicho que esta historia ya había acabado, y que tendrá secuela, pero esto se me ocurrió para usarlo como epilogo así que disfruten :D Ah y enserio que esto ha sido lo mas largo que he escrito, espero no aburrirlos

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

* * *

¿Me perdonaste?

Logan se despertó con la luz del sol que comenzaba a entrar por la única ventana que había en la habitación.

La luz le dio directamente en la cara lo que ocasionó que al abrir los ojos hiciera unos gestos y decidiera cambiar de posición, intentándose sentar en la cama, pero un par de brazos lo detuvieron.

No se había dado cuenta de que Kendall lo seguía abrazando, habían dormido la noche literalmente juntos sin separarse el uno del otro.

-Kendall, cariño- dijo Logan con una voz baja y que sonaba muy dulce.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kendall quejándose un poco sin abrir los ojos

-Suéltame por favor, necesito sentarme, la luz del sol me molesta- dijo Logan

-No te soltare, estuve esperando mucho para tenerte como para soltarte tan rápido- dijo Kendall ahora abriendo los ojos.

-Pero la luz…- dijo Logan

-No te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar- dijo Kendall levantándose de la cama y cerrando las cortinas, evitando el paso de mucha luz

-Gracias- dijo Logan recostándose de nuevo en la cama esperando que Kendall regresara, cosa que el rubio hizo enseguida

-¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?- dijo Kendall a Logan, entrando en la cama para posicionarse de nuevo en su antiguo lugar y abrazando al pálido.

-No lo sé, es nuestro primer día de novios- dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, te preparare una sorpresa para la noche- dijo Kendall sonriéndole a Logan y acercándose un poco más a su cara.

-¿Cuál será la sorpresa?- dijo Logan algo curioso

-No te diré, pero quieres el trailer- dijo Kendall con una voz sensual

-Claro que si- dijo Logan también con una voz algo sensual, pero menos que la del rubio.

Kendall escuchando lo último acerco más sus labios a los de Logan, empezando con un apasionado beso, moviéndose con sincronía y dulzura, para luego separarse, estando algo agitados.

-Me encanto el trailer- dijo Logan sonriéndole a Kendall

-La película estará mejor- dijo Kendall sensualmente.

-Espero que sí, ahora porque no nos cambiamos- dijo Logan, dejando de sonreír y poniendo una cara de preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Kendall al ver la cara de su amado, cosa que le preocupó mucho.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Logan algo nervioso y recostándose de nuevo en el musculoso torso de su amado rubio.

-¿De qué? Sea lo que sea creo que te puedo ayudar- dijo Kendall

-Creo que le tenemos que decir a tu mamá, a Katie, a Gustavo y Kelly sobre nuestra relación, pero me aterra sus reacciones- dijo Logan oprimiendo su cara al cuerpo de Kendall.

-¿Es necesario que les digamos?- dijo Kendall arrugando la nariz, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-Es lo mejor, no me gusta mentirle a las personas, me sigo sintiendo más por la pérdida de memoria- dijo Logan.

-No te preocupes por mentir, pero si quieres que les contemos a todos de nuestra relación, será mejor también decirles a Carlos y James- dijo Kendall

-Es cierto, ellos también tienen que confesar su relación- dijo Logan algo preocupado.

-Por ahora olvida eso, mejor vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Kendall dándole un abrazo reconfortante al rubio.

-Tienes razón, buscare mi ropa- dijo Logan

-De acuerdo, yo entrare a bañarme- dijo Kendall tomando su toalla para entrar a bañarse.

"Que afortunado soy ahora" pensó Logan enseguida de que Kendall cerrara la puerta tras de él

"Ahora soy una persona feliz, tengo novio que a pesar de que fue mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, todo está bien "siguió Logan sumido en su mente mientras buscaba algo adecuado entre su ropero.

"¿De qué color me vestiré hoy?" se preguntó Logan.

"Sera mejor que espere a que Kendall salga de bañarse, para entrar yo y preguntarle qué tipo de ropa le gustaría que me pusiera" se dijo a si mismo Logan, recostándose de nuevo en su cama mirando la puerta del baño en varios momentos, esperando a que se abriera y entrara su novio de nuevo.

La puerta se empezó a mover por lo que Logan se levantó de la cama.

-Oye, Kendall ¿Crees que me debería bañar yo también? Ah y ¿Cuál tipo de ropa quieres que me…- dijo Logan para luego quedarse embobado al ver como salía Kendall de la ducha.

Kendall salió solamente con la toalla atada en su cintura y comenzó a sonreír al ver la cara que tenía Logan.

-¿Po por q qu que sss sal liste así?- pregunto Logan ahora muy nervioso y sonrojado.

-Es parte del trailer- dijo Kendall sensualmente y caminando hacia su ropero y empezando a buscar ropa.

-¿Qué me decías?- dijo Kendall

-Ah, ¿Cómo te gustaría que me vistiera el día de hoy?- dijo Logan intentando no ver a Kendall, pero no lo podía ver. Estaba observando el cuerpo de su novio, era simplemente perfecto. Su cuerpo estaba algo marcado por el ejercicio, su color de piel era algo morena a comparación de la de Logan y tenía un poco de bello, cosa que el pálido nunca se había imaginado.

-Pues con lo que te sientas cómodo- dijo el rubio que había sacado su ropa interior y la ropa que llevaría en el día.

-Gracias- dijo Logan apartando la mirada y empezando a buscar su ropa, deseando voltear para ver a Kendall completamente desnudo, pero no lo hizo al recordar lo que le había dicho el rubio hacia unos momentos "Es parte del trailer".

Logan se concentró en su ropero, y se sacó la pijama para ponerse unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca junto con unos zapatos que hacían que luciera algo elegante.

Se puso algo de loción y se dirigió al baño para poder peinarse cosa que hizo sin complicación, saliendo del baño se encontró de nuevo con su novio.

-Pensé que tu también me ibas a dar un pequeño trailer- dijo Kendall cuando vio al genio entrando de nuevo en la habitación con su ropa puesta.

-¿EH?- dijo Logan poniéndose rojo como un tomate

-Nada, será mejor que vallamos a hablar con Carlos y James- dijo Kendall riendo para sus adentros por la expresión que había hecho el pálido.

Ambos caminaron juntos y salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a la puerta continua donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Kendall golpeó la puerta.

-¿Quién?- dijo la voz de James

-Somos nosotros, Kendall y Logan- dijo Logan.

No recibieron otra respuesta de James, solo vieron que la puerta se comenzó a abrir dejándoles ver a James, que ya estaba vestido pero tenía una cara de adormilado.

-Pasen- dijo el chico guapo abriendo más la puerta y quitándose de la entrada.

Carlos estaba sentado en su cama, terminándose de abrochar una camisa azul y poniéndose de pie al ver a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos- dijo Carlos, acercándose un poco a los chicos y sentándose en la cama de James, que era la que estaba más cerca de la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo James, sentándose al lado de Carlos.

-Tomen asiento o ¿Piensan quedarse ahí parados?- dijo Carlos sonriéndoles a los chicos e indicándoles que se sentaran al otro lado de la cama.

-Lo que pasa es que Logan quiere que les digamos a mi mamá, a Katie, a Gustavo y a Kelly acerca de nuestra relación- dijo Kendall

-Me parece bien, ya lo había comentado yo con James- dijo Carlos sonriendo.

-¿Se los diremos ahora?- pregunto James, que al parecer le preocupaba mucho la situación.

-Si, a la señora Knight y Katie, a Gustavo lo veremos dentro de un rato- dijo Logan.

-Pues vamos, será mejor que las cosas sean algo rápidas- dijo Kendall que al parecer estaba igual o más preocupado que James, era lógico pues le hablaría con su familia acerca de su orientación sexual y además le diría que tenía novio y que era su mejor amigo.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala donde estaban las dos mujeres de la casa, sentadas viendo la televisión.

-Hola chicos- dijo Katie sonando muy alegre.

-Hola chicos, ¿Pasa algo?- dijo la señora Knight al ver que los cuatro guardaban silencio.

-Queremos hablar de algo y es algo serio- dijo Kendall indicándole con la mirada a sus amigos que se sentaran en el sillón.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Jennifer, poniéndose de pie junto con su hija.

-Pues… los cuatro tenemos pareja- dijo Carlos recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de los otros tres, ahora sería una poca más difícil explicar todo.

-Eso me parece genial ¿Quiénes son ellas?- dijo Katie

-Ese es el problema no son ellas son ellos- dijo James

-¿QUE?- dijo la señora Knight muy sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa, es que Carlos y James son pareja y Logan y yo también- dijo Kendall

-Wow chicos esta sí que no me la esperaba, pero aun así se me hace lindo- dijo Katie haciendo que los chicos se sintieran mejor ahora, iba una faltaban tres.

-Me siento feliz por ustedes chicos, pero es algo raro- dijo la señora Knight

-No te preocupes mamá era predecible después de tantos años que se la han pasado juntos- dijo Katie-

-Tienes razón, ¿Eso era todo?- dijo Jennifer

-Si ¿Ya está el desayuno?- pregunto Carlos frotándose el abdomen

-Sí, los platos están en la mesa- dijo Katie sentándose de nuevo a ver la televisión seguida de su madre.

-Gracias- dijo Logan un poco sorprendido y confundido.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y descubrieron que el desayuno eran huevos, cosa que les fascino y no dudaron en empezar a comer.

-Esto salió muy bien- dijo Logan

-Tienes razón, esperaba que fuera algo más duro- dijo James terminando de comer

-Pero hay que ver el lado amable, ahora la familia de Kendall esta de nuestro lado- dijo Carlos, que también ya había terminado de comer

-Mi suegra me reconoce- dijo Logan lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jennifer lo escuchara

-¿Y tú cuñada no lo hace?- dijo Katie haciendo una voz de molesta, causando que todos comenzaran a reír.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Kendall

-¿A dónde van?- dijo Katie

-Déjalos cariño, seguramente van a una cita- dijo la mamá de la chica

-No, de hecho iremos con Gustavo a explicarle lo mismo que a ustedes- dijo James

-Suerte- dijeron ambas mujeres.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Kendall poniéndose de pie junto con los otros tres y dirigirse a la puerta para luego salir del apartamento y dirigirse como siempre lo hacían que iban a Rocque Records, a las escaleras que daban para el estacionamiento.

Bajaron rápido y llegaron directamente a las afueras del lugar y se dirigieron a su auto, Logan en el volante al lado estaba Kendall y detrás lógicamente Carlos y James.

Logan arranco el auto y se dio en reversa para luego salir del estacionamiento y dirigirse a la carretera que los llevaría a su nuevo destino.

-¿Cómo le diremos esto a Gustavo y a Kelly?- dijo Carlos rompiendo el silencio

-Kelly creo que lo tomara de buena forma, lo que me preocupa el Gustavo y con la suerte que tenemos, también estará Griffin en el lugar- dijo Logan sonando pesimista como siempre.

-Pero puede que hoy sea nuestro día de suerte- dijo James con esperanza en su voz

-Eso espero- dijo Kendall cuando vio el edificio cada vez más cerca, hasta que Logan detuvo el auto.

-Chicos, vámonos ya- dijo Logan que era el único que había bajado.

-Tengo miedo- admitió Carlos

-No te preocupes, como dice Kendall todo lo podemos hacer si estamos juntos ¿No?- dijo Logan dirigiéndose al rubio y esperando que diera su clásico discurso

-Tienes razón, esto lo podemos hacer, además no sería la primera vez que Gustavo nos grite o se enoje con nosotros- dijo Kendall intentando que sus amigos recapacitaran un poco y bajando del auto.

-Es cierto, vamos cariño- dijo James a Carlos quienes bajaron juntos.

Los chicos entraron como de costumbre a la disquera, pasando por los mismos pasillos que los conducían a la oficina de su jefe.

James golpeo la puerta cuando estuvieron en frente de ella.

-Pasen- dijo la voz de Gustavo, se le oía algo suave cosa rara en él.

Los chicos pasaron algo temerosos y de alguna forma dejaron a Logan delante de los tres usándolo de escudo.

-¡PERROS! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Gustavo algo confundido pues no era día de ensayo y él no los había llamado para que fueran.

-¿Y Kelly?- dijo Logan.

-Estoy aquí- dijo Kelly quien estaba sentada en un sillón que les quedaba a un lado

-Lo siento, no te puse atención- dijo Logan causando que Kelly se levantara del sofá y se colocara en su lugar de siempre al lado de Gustavo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Kelly, parecía algo preocupada.

-Pues… tenemos que explicarles algo- dijo Logan tomando a Carlos y poniéndolo a él como escudo.

-Lo que pasa es que tenemos pareja- dijo Carlos tomando ahora a Kendall y poniéndolo como escudo.

-Y no son ellas, son ellos- dijo Kendall tomando a James y poniéndolo de escudo.

-Y ustedes los conocen muy bien, ellos son…- dijo James que de última hora y de una forma inteligente puso de nuevo a Logan de escudo.

-¿Lo puede explicar uno solo?- dijo Gustavo

-Está bien, Carlos y James son pareja y Kendall y yo también- dijo Logan

-¿QUE?- dijo Gustavo.

-Que maravilloso- dijo Kelly sonriéndole a los chicos haciendo que se tranquilizaran un poco ahora que Kelly los apoyaba seria más fácil que Gustavo entrara en razón.

-¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?- dijo Gustavo a Kelly

-Por favor Gustavo, esto ya había pasado con tus bandas anteriores ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?- dijo Kelly

-La verdad es que creía que esto no volvería a pasar- dijo Gustavo sonando deprimido

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Carlos

-Chicos, mis antiguas bandas hicieron lo que ustedes, se hicieron parejas y luego algo no funcionaba y se separaban porque ya no se podían ver ni tratar mandando a la basura una bella amistad y una grandiosa banda- dijo Gustavo

-No te preocupes, nosotros no haremos eso y creo que si esto no llegara a funcionar al menos quedaríamos como amigos ¿o no?- dijo Logan dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-Es cierto Gustavo, solo queríamos avisarles porque son unas de las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas ahora- dijo Kendall

-Y de paso, de cierta forma queríamos su aceptación- dijo James

-¿Entonces que dicen?- dijo Carlos

-Yo no tengo que indicarles con quien salir ni a quien amar, pero cuentan con mi apoyo- dijo Gustavo

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los chicos en coro y ahora ya sin miedo corrieron directamente a los dos, uniéndose en un fuerte abrazo.

-Chicos, ne-necesito respirar- dijo Kelly que estaba algo apretujada

-Lo siento- dijeron los chicos y se separaron ya tenían sus problemas resueltos solo faltaba que llegara…

-¡GRIFFIN!-Grito Gustavo muy asustado y sorprendido

-¿Qué es lo que están festejando?- dijo Griffin en su típico tono acusador

-La verdad…- empezó Gustavo muy asustado y nervioso

-Es que los chicos de Big Time Rush están saliendo- dijo Kelly

-¿Saliendo? ¿Con quién?-dijo Griffin

-Con unas lindas chicas- dijo Kendall antes de que alguien digiera algo

-Me parece genial, el amor es algo necesario para que puedan cantar canciones da amor, me voy pronto regresare- dijo Griffin causando que al salir de la habitación todos se sintieran mejor.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Logan

-Lo mejor será que se lo digamos Gustavo y yo con tacto- dijo Kelly

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Gustavo

-Sí, oh quieres que desintegre tu banda al enterarse, así al menos podemos hacerlo recapacitar- dijo Kelly sonriéndole a los chicos de nuevo.

-Bueno, chicos nosotros iremos a buscar a Griffin, ustedes disfruten del día- dijo Gustavo

-Gracias- dijeron los cuatro chicos saliendo de la habitación ahora muy contentos y aliviados todo había salido bien, las personas que más querían y estaban a su lado los habían aceptado sin importarles sus preferencias.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Logan cuando los chicos subieron de nuevo al auto

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa en donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita? Ahora quiero compartir el lugar con mi amor- dijo James, abrazando a Carlos y enviándose sonrisas mutuas.

-De acuerdo, a la playa será- dijo Kendall algo molesto por que era el lugar donde Logan y James habían tenido su primera cita y era el lugar donde se habían dado un beso.

-No te preocupes, no paso más que de un beso- dijo Logan volteando a ver a Kendall que tenía una cara de enojado.

-¿Soy tan obvio?- pregunto el rubio

-Sí, y yo te amo a ti y si miras para atrás parece que tu competencia también ama a alguien más- dijo Logan

A Kendall le causo algo de curiosidad el comentario de Logan por lo que decidió voltear y se encontró con Carlos y James dándose un beso, que fulmino rápidamente para quedar los dos abrazados algo sonrojados al sentir la vista del rubio.

-Lo siento- dijo Kendall algo divertido, regresando su mirada al frente.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Logan

Los cuatro bajaron y se dirigieron a la playa, estaba igual de vacía que la vez anterior solo con la diferencia de que era más temprano que la primera vez que habían visitado el lugar.

-Este lugar es hermoso- dijo Carlos

-Igual que tu- comento James haciendo que Carlos se sonrojara un poco.

-Te amo- dijo Carlos

-Yo también- dijo James, que iba a besar a su novio pero al sentir las miradas de Kendall y Logan decidió abrazarlo.

-¿Nos sentamos en la orilla?- propuso Kendall, ninguno contesto, pero todos se dirigieron a sentarse.

-Nuestra vida ha cambiado mucho- comento Logan, que se había acostado en la arena y miraba las nubes.

-Sí que ha cambiado, hace unos años éramos solo unos niños que eran mejores amigos- dijo Kendall recostándose junto con Logan.

-Luego éramos unos adolescentes que lograron llegar a Hollywood y ser famosos- dijo James recostándose como los otros dos

-Y ahora somos esos mismos adolescentes pero que son parejas- dijo Carlos recostándose en el torso de James

-La vida es muy irónica- dijo Logan abrazando a Kendall, quien se había recostado en su abdomen.

-Todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro ¿No creen?- dijo Kendall

-Pues sí, nuestras vidas sí que han cambiado, pero me han agradado esos cambios- dijo James revolviéndole el cabello a Carlos.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Carlos

-Son las 2:30 de la tarde ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Kendall

-¿Qué tal que si volvemos al restaurante favorito de Logan a comer?- dijo James que al parecer le había leído el pensamiento a su novio

-¡Sí! Es una genial idea- dijo Logan

-Está bien, pero solo quedémonos un momento más aquí- dijo Kendall comenzando a acariciar el pecho de Logan, causándole un montón de emociones a Logan, que solamente podía descubrir como placentero.

-Debemos de irnos, recuerden que no hicimos reservaciones- dijo James levantándose junto con Carlos quitándose la arena que tenían en la espalda el uno del otro.

-Vámonos- dijo Logan ayudándole a Kendall a levantarse quedando los dos muy juntos.

-¿Te puedo…- dijo Kendall, cosa que no pudo terminar, porque Logan ya lo estaba besando.

-Wow, al menos déjame terminar- dijo Kendall algo asombrado del porque Logan había sido tan impulsivo.

-La verdad es que tú nunca me pides permiso, es lo que me encanta de ti y de tus besos son impredecibles- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall se sintiera algo torpe.

-Chicos, vámonos- dijo James caminando al auto junto con Carlos, tomados de la mano.

Llegaron al auto pero esta vez James y Carlos iban al comando del vehículo mientras que Kendall y Logan iban detrás abrazados sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Logan rompió el silencio, en los asientos traseros.

-Kendall ¿Por qué me ibas a pedir permiso de besarme?- dijo Logan, que tenía algunas sospechas acerca del porque lo había hecho.

-La verdad… yo… quería sonar como James- dijo Kendall algo avergonzado.

"Estaba en lo cierto" pensó Logan,

-¿Por qué? Ya te dije que me encanta lo impredecible de tus besos, no quiero que te comportes como alguien más, por si no te diste cuenta, a pesar de lo educado que es James, te elegí a ti ¿No es así?- dijo Logan intentando que Kendall no intentara cambiar.

-Lo siento, pero es que soy algo inseguro.- dijo Kendall

-¡KENDALL KNIGHT! Me estás diciendo que eres inseguro- dijo Logan muy sorprendido.

-Solo cuando algo me importa mucho y me da miedo perderlo, mejor dicho perderte- dijo Kendall aferrándose a Logan.

-No te preocupes, nada nos separara- dijo Logan, dando por terminada la conversación al recostarse mejor en Kendall.

-Hemos llegado- dijo James que estaba algo extrañado junto con Carlos al oír la conversación de sus amigos.

-¿Qué comeremos?- dijo Logan cuando bajaron los cuatro del auto.

-¿Quieres una lasaña para nosotros dos?- dijo Kendall en un tono sensual.

-Que rápido nos excluyen- bromeo James

-No te preocupes, pediremos una pizza para nosotros- dijo Carlos enviándole una sonrisa a James

-¡Vamos a comer!- dijo Carlos muy emocionado y avanzando a un paso rápido junto con sus amigos.

Entraron al lugar y una voz, algo conocida el saludo.

-¡Hola! No puedo creer que Big Time Rush este de nuevo en mi restaurante- dijo muy contenta la voz de una mujer.

-¡Elizabeth! Amiga mía- dijo Logan muy contento y avanzando directamente a la joven, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Elizabeth

-Muy bien, con un nuevo galán- dijo señalando a Kendall

-Me alegro por ti ¿La mesa de siempre?- pregunto Elizabeth

-Por supuesto- dijo Logan.

-Pues pasen, sean bienvenidos- dijo Elizabeth alejándose de los chicos.

Los chicos llegaron a la mesa que habían ocupado la última vez que habían ido juntos, pero esta vez Kendall y Logan miraban el escenario mientras que Carlos y James le daban la espalda.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste tan amigo de Elizabeth?- pregunto Kendall en un tono de celos.

-Es mi restaurante favorito, soy famosos y ella es la dueña, tenía que hacerme amigo de alguien- dijo Logan intentando que su respuesta sonara lógica.

-Kendall ¿Por qué eres tan celoso?- pregunto Carlos, quien se arrepintió de inmediato por la mirada que recibió del rubio.

-Porque Logan es lo más importante para mí- dijo Kendall algo molesto.

-Te estas comportando algo sobreprotector, tranquilízate no puedes evitar que tenga amigas ni amigos, solamente cree en mi- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall en realidad se sintiera mal, pero sobretodo como un grandísimo estúpido.

-Lo siento Logan, te prometo que creeré más en ti- dijo Kendall esperando que todo se arreglara ya.

-No te preocupes- dijo Logan que no dijo nada más al ver que el camarero se acercaba.

-¿Qué desean los caballeros para comer el día de hoy?- dijo el camarero con una voz muy educada.

-Una lasaña familiar y una pizza de peperonni- dijo Logan.

-¿Algo de beber?- pregunto de nuevo el joven que los atendía.

-¿Limonada está bien chicos?- dijo esta vez James

-Si- dijeron los tres.

-Entonces una jarra de limonada- confirmo Logan al mesero.

-Enseguida regreso con su orden- dijo el camarero retirándose del lugar.

-¿Qué harán después de comer?- pregunto Logan a Carlos y James.

-Primero, llegaremos a casa para cambiarnos y ducharnos, después iremos al cine- dijo James muy feliz y emocionado.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Carlos

-No lo sé, es una sorpresa- dijo Logan mirando a Kendall.

-Y no descubrirás nada- dijo Kendall al ver la mirada de súplica que hacia Logan, intentado que rebelara algo.

-Al menos lo intente- dijo Logan resignándose.

-Aquí está su comida- dijo el camarero, que venía acompañado de otro joven que le había ayudado a transportar los alimentos.

-Muchas gracias- contesto Carlos

-Disfruten su comida- dijeron los dos jóvenes meseros para luego dejar a los chicos comer.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, solamente empezaron a comer, James y Carlos comenzaron a devorar su pizza rápidamente, mientras que Logan y Kendall lo hacían algo lento y dándose de comer en la boca.

-¡Que tiernos!- dijo Elizabeth acercándose a los chicos y observar como Kendall y Logan se daban de comer en sus bocas.

-Gracias- dijo Kendall tranquilamente aunque parecía que explotaría en celos en cualquier momento.

-Como ya acabaron de comer ¿Les gustaría cantar?- pregunto Elizabeth con esperanza.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué canción quieres que cantemos?-dijo James

-Me encantaría oír… Hot Mess de Ashley Tisdale- dijo Elizabeth.

-Sera algo difícil, pero lo intentaremos- dijo Logan

-¡Gracias chicos!- dijo Elizabeth alejándose del lugar y caminando muy emocionada para el escenario, seguramente los presentaría.

-¿Quién será la voz principal?- pregunto Carlos

-Que sea Logan- dijo Kendall

-Sí, que sea Logan el adora a Ashley Tisdale- dijo James

-Logan eres el elegido, nosotros aremos los pequeños coros- dijo Carlos

-De acuerdo- dijo Logan, la verdad le encantaba esa canción y si la cantaría en público, al menos la cantaría mirando a Kendall.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! Soy yo Elizabeth su anfitriona, el día de hoy tenemos a la boy band Big Time Rush y se presentara cantando una canción que en lo personal me fascina, démosle un aplauso a ¡BIG TIME RUSH!- dijo Elizabeth saliendo del escenario e inventando a los chicos que subieran ya.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y caminaron directamente al escenario y subieron para dejar a Logan enfrente, en el micrófono principal mientras que los otros tres se quedaron atrás con otros micrófonos que habían instalado los camareros en ese momento.

-¡Hola! Cantaremos un cover de Ashley Tisdale, espero que sea de su agrado la canción se llama Hot Mess, o Desastre Caliente en español- dijo Logan que indico que empezara la música para luego empezar con la canción y enviándole una mirada de afecto a Kendall antes de empezar la canción.

_I'm a mess when it comes to you_

_I've got no inhibitions whatsoever it's true_

_I'm not the kind of girl who runs around like this_

_Caught up in a kiss_

_Best friends with benefits, no_

_But you're so racy, you're my favorite guy_

_So unruly, so uncivilized_

_Cupid got me right between my eyes_

_You know you got it real bad_

_Doing things that you never did_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_You wake up in your bra and your make up_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_Cars in the driveway parked sideways_

_Yeah I know this is killing me_

_I'm leaving every piece of my conscious behind_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_I'm such a hot mess_

_I'm such a hot mess_

_I'm such a hot mess with you_

_With you I never knew loving you could be so fun_

_It's true I was such a good good girl before you came along_

_But you're so racy, you're my favorite guy_

_So unruly, so uncivilized_

_Cupid got me right between my eyes_

_You know you got it real bad_

_Doing things that you never did_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_You wake up in your bra and your make up_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_Cars in the driveway parked sideways_

_Yeah I know this is killing me_

_I'm leaving every piece of my conscious behind_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_I'm such a hot mess_

_I'm such a hot mess_

_I'm such a hot mess with you_

_I'm getting speeding tickets_

_I'm acting just like a misfit_

_I'm letting my mail pile up to the ceiling_

_You're making me irresponsible_

'_Cause I just want to be with you_

_Act rambunctious and see what I do_

_Go hard, hit that gas_

_Live your like like it's all you have_

_Push, push harder_

_Make it last_

_All this love is worth the mess_

_Hot mess_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_You wake up in your bra and your make up_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_Cars in the driveway parked sideways_

_Yeah I know this is killing me_

_I'm leaving every piece of my conscious behind_

_Oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa oh_

_I'm such a hot mess_

_I'm such a hot mess_

_I'm such a hot mess with you_

Cuando Logan dijo la última estrofa de la canción se empezaron a escuchar un montón de aplausos, que a pesar de que no eran muchas personas las que estaban en el lugar, ocasionaron un gran alboroto.

Elizabeth subió de nuevo al escenario y tomo el micrófono de Logan.

-Estuvo genial ¿No? Pues estos jóvenes han sido Big Time Rush, gracias chicos por cantar y gracias a ustedes por escucharlos -dijo Elizabeth bajando junto con los chicos.

-¡Cantaste genial Logan!- dijo Carlos

-¡SI! Me encanto tu interpretación- dijo Elizabeth.

-Aprovechando que estamos contigo, es hora de irnos, ¿Nos puedes dar la cuenta?- dijo Kendall ya era tarde, siempre se le pasaba el tiempo rápido cuando estaba con sus amigos y fuera de su casa.

-Claro, todo estará a mitad de precio, me apoyaron con la canción- dijo Elizabeth.

-Pero eso fue un favor, no queremos abusar- dijo Logan.

-No abusan, me encanta que ustedes vengan a comer aquí y de alguna forma se los tengo que agradecer, además de que adoro su música- dijo Elizabeth

-De acuerdo, pero que sea la última vez, nos sentimos algo mal por eso- dijo Kendall.

-Está bien chicos, pero como será la última vez, la comida es gratis- dijo Elizabeth.

-Eres astuta- dijo Logan

-Lo sé, gracias por haber venido- dijo Elizabeth despidiéndose de Logan con un abrazo

-Intentare venir pronto con Kendall a comer un día de estos ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Logan.

-Te esperare- dijo Elizabeth- Nos vemos- dijo dirigiéndose a los otros tres chicos.

-Adiós- dijeron ellos tres en sincronización

Los chicos caminaron al auto de regreso, no se habían dado cuenta de la hora hasta que James miro su reloj al subirse al auto

-¡Son las 5:30 de la tarde! Como pudimos tardar tanto comiendo- dijo James.

-¡Nuestra película empieza a las 7:00! Sera mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Carlos haciendo que James saliera a toda velocidad, pero con precaución.

-¿Y para mi sorpresa no se hace tarde?- dijo Logan

-Entre más tarde sea, mejor- dijo Kendall.

Este último comentario causo curiosidad en Logan, pero se limitó imaginar cual sería su sorpresa.

Llegaron rápido al Palm Woods, o al menos eso sintieron los chicos, porque había tardado media hora en llegar, pero con la velocidad del auto lo sintieron muy rápido.

-Vámonos Carlos se nos hace tarde- dijo James saliendo del auto rápidamente seguido de Carlos para luego desaparecer en la entrada del hotel, dirigiéndose a ducharse y cambiarse para poder ir al cine.

-El amor es una locura- dijo Kendall.

-Tienes razón- dijo Logan

-Tengo que preparar mi sorpresa, no vayas al apartamento hasta que yo regrese por ti, quédate aquí en el Lobby, leyendo- dijo Kendall

-¿Pero que puedo leer si no tengo ningún libro conmigo?- dijo Logan esperando que Kendall lo dejara entrar al apartamento.

-Ten- dijo Kendall entregándole el libro de "Cazadores de sombras" una saga que estaba empezando a leer el pálido.

-Eres inteligente y planeas todo también- dijo Logan resignándose a quedarse en el Lobby.

-Regreso por ti en unos momentos- dijo Kendall bajando del auto y dejando a Logan solo en el atardecer.

Decidió bajar también del auto y sentarse en un sillón a leer la novela.

Paso cerca de una hora para que Kendall regresara por Logan.

-¿Listo para tu sorpresa?- dijo Kendall

-¡SI!- dijo Logan cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie

-Vamos a nuestro hogar- dijo Kendall caminando con Logan a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, Kendall saco una venda de su bolsillo.

-Oh, sí que quieres que sea una sorpresa- dijo Logan dándose la vuelta para que Kendall pudiera taparle sus ojos.

-¿Te encanta que sea impredecible?- dijo Kendall

-Sí, eso me encanta- dijo Logan

-Entonces no te quejes y vamos, se acerca un momento mágico- dijo Kendall guiando a Logan hasta la puerta de su habitación y cerrando la misma detrás de ellos dos.

-¿Ya me la puedo quitar?- pregunto Logan

-Si hazlo lento- dijo Kendall

Logan hizo caso omiso de lo último que le había dicho su novio y se quitó la venda a toda velocidad para poder observar su cuarto bien.

En el medio del cuarto estaba una de las camas, llenas de pétalos de rosa y formaban las letras "K y L Forever" había un montón de velas por el lugar y eran la única fuente de luz en la habitación.

Logan se quedó sin palabras, ahora al comprender que seguía en la sorpresa.

-¿y ahora?- dijo Logan esperando la respuesta que ya era obvia.

-Ahora quiero que hagamos el amor, pero primero me tienes que decir si estás listo- dijo Kendall dando a entender que no le importaba si no se sentía listo ahora, aun así podían disfrutar del momento.

-¡Sí! Estoy listo- dijo Kendall y fue lo último que se dijeron antes de empezar a besarse.

Se besaban ahora de una forma muy apasionada, como nunca lo habían hecho hasta ese momento.

Kendall acariciaba la espalda del pálido, hasta llegar a su pequeño trasero, causando que Logan soltara un pequeño gemido.

Logan mientras tanto, separo sus labios de los del rubio y bajo a su cuello besándolo con mucha sensualidad y causándole un gemido algo fuerte a su novio.

Los dos estaban tan exitados, que decidieron empezar a desvestirse Logan empezó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba Kendall con mucha tranquilidad, mientras que Kendall se la quitó con toda brusquedad rompiendo la prenda en dos.

El genio hizo lo mismo con la camisa del rubio, al sentir desesperación y también comenzó a bajarle los jeans a su novio causando que Kendall se estremeciera al saber que seguía, pero también dándole a entender Logan que siguiera.

Logan no lo pensó dos veces y bajo también el bóxer de su amado, dejando libre el pene de su novio que debería medir cerca de 20 cm. Logan actuó rápido y se dirigió al miembro de su novio y lo comenzó a succionar primero lentamente pero luego rápidamente, y a veces variaba en la velocidad.

Kendall sentía mucho placer y emitía muchos gemidos, pero no quería ser el único en disfrutar por lo que separo a Logan de su miembro y decidió hacerle lo mismo que él le estaba haciendo.

Bajo de un solo tirón los jeans y los boxers de Logan, liberando el miembro del pálido que dejo sorprendido a Kendall. El pene de su novio era más grande que el suyo, no era mucho la diferencia, pero deberían de variar uno centímetros. Después de contemplar el cuerpo de Logan, se dispuso a comenzar con su trabajo, haciendo que Logan se retorciera de placer en el colchón de la cama y empezando a gemir.

Logan, no tardo mucho eyacular, estaba tan excitado que fue muy rápido.

Kendall separo sus labios del miembro de Logan y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Penétrame- dijo Logan, volteándose y haciendo que Kendall sintiera algo de miedo, pues era su primera vez.

-Te prometo que no te lastimare- dijo Kendall.

-No importa, creo que puedo aguantar- dijo Logan

-Lo hare lentamente- dijo Kendall recibiendo un asentimiento de su novio.

Kendall se acercó a la entrada de Logan y empezó a penetrar a su novio, muy lentamente tratando de no lastimar a su novio.

Para Logan, Kendall iba demasiado lento, por lo que decidió hacer su cuerpo para atrás, dándole a entender al rubio que estaba listo para la verdadera acción.

Kendall ni siquiera lo dudo, comenzó a penetrar más rápidamente, aumentando cada vez la velocidad, haciendo que Logan gimiera, a veces de un poco de dolor, pero todas las demás de placer.

Kendall también gemía de placer, estaba tan feliz por lo que estaba haciendo con Logan.

-Kendall… me corro- dijo Logan muy agitado y entre gemidos

-Yo también Logie, corrámonos juntos- dijo Kendall entre gemidos y sintiendo cada vez más cerca el final.

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban muy cansados, por lo que Kendall salió de Logan y lo abrazo, comenzando a jugar con su cabello.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo Kendall

-Ha sido lo más maravillo que hemos hecho… hasta ahora- dijo Logan riéndose junto con Kendall

-Te tengo que pregunta algo- dijo Kendall

-Claro, lo que sea- dijo Logan

-¿Ya me perdonaste por haberte espiado?- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan se desconcertara mucho.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que expreso Logan.

-Mira, cuando "Perdiste la memoria" y te explique todo, me dijiste que me perdonarías hasta que recuperaras la memoria y ahora te pido mi respuesta- dijo el rubio

-Por supuesto que te perdono, ¿crees que hubiera hecho esto contigo si no hubiera perdonado ya?- dijo Logan.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kendall dándole un beso a Logan.

-Te amo- dijo Logan recostándose en el pecho de su amado para luego quedarse los dos profundamente dormidos pero juntos.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Pues espero que si dejen sus Reviews y esperen la secuela =)

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
